


Hybrid Heart Attack

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Hybrid AU, BTS fluff, F/M, M/M, Poly BTS OT7, bts angst, bts hybrids, bts imagines, poly bts, poly ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: Y/n finds her current fiance during college, his name is Seokjin. They fell in love and dated for three years before he proposed. Now, Seokjin is a lawyer for hybrids, and Y/n, well, she has the perfect stay at home job. When Seokjin invites her to move in, she wasn’t expecting that he has six hybrids. She doesn’t know why a hybrid lawyer wouldn’t have hybrids, she just didn’t think about it…. Y/n is petrified of hybrids, something happened to her when she was little…. Guess she’ll have to adapt… or leave.*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 216





	1. Prologue

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

 **Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

 **Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

 **Word Count** : 677

The day I met him was one that would never fade from my memory. I was in the college library, studying for my degree. Textbooks and papers were flung across the entire table, leaving no room for any of the other five chairs. He was sitting at a table away from me, the same chaos across his own. We’d occasionally look at each other, smiling softly. We stayed till the latest hour the library stayed open, which was midnight, before we both got kicked out.

“You seem busy,” Seokjin said as I ran a hand through my hair, the anxiety of school rolling through my gut. I chuckled, looking at him.

“You don’t seem too far behind me,” I said, smirking. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He had soft, light brown hair. It looked a bit fluffy, and he was wearing a pair of round glasses.

“Hey, I know a 24 hour coffee shop… if you plan to keep studying?” He asked, shyly. I smiled, nodding my head. He seemed relieved as he began to walk, me following him. It was silent between us, but the night was booming.

“My name’s Seokjin,” He mumbled, flashing a small smile. He was very handsome.

“Y/n,” I replied. “I’ve seen you around campus.”

“What’s your major?” He asked, making me shrug. I was still pretty new to college.

“I’m just rolling with the punches, really,” I said, smiling. “What about you?”

“A lawyer,” He replied. “I’d like to help hybrids one day get out of shitty situations.” I felt my heart sink to my stomach, fear rolling through my veins. Memories from when I was ten flooded back, but I shook my head, pushing the feeling down and smiling softly.

“A lawyer, huh?” I said, avoiding the specifics. “No wonder you’re studying your ass off.” He laughed, making me smile. It resembled one of a windshield wiper. Cute.

“Yeah, I am,” He replied, walking up to a cute building.

We walked in and I looked around. It was small and cute, vintage looking. There were quite a few plants around, making it look like a jungle. The older lady looked at us and smiled. We were the only ones in here.

“Seokjin! Darling, it’s good to see you again,” She belted, making me giggle as he blushed softly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Seokjin replied. “I’ll have my usual, please.”

“Of course! What about your pretty friend here?” She said, looking at me. I smiled while he groaned in embarrassment. I gave her my order, and she just nodded, walking around to fix it. 

Seokjin and I went and sat at a table. He placed his backpack to the side, I did the same. Instead of taking out our study materials, we just kind of… sat there, looking at each other. We started up a conversation, talking about our goals and our lives…. For the rest of the night, we just talked. When it was closing on four in the morning, we decided it was time to head back to campus.

Once we reached the dorms, we had to go our separate ways, but I didn’t want to stop talking to him…. Him staying made me feel he thought the same. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Do you live in the boys dorm…?” I asked, trying to keep conversation.

“Oh, no. My car is over there, I have a house outside of the city,” He replied, flashing a smile. My eyes widened.

“Wow, a lawyer and a homeowner. I’ve hit the jackpot,” I joked, smiling. He laughed again.

“I’m wondering if I… could get your number?” He asked, shyly. “You know, in case you want some company while you study!”

“Oh, yeah, in a completely strict studying kind of way,” I joked again, making him laugh.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Seokjin smiled. We exchanged phone numbers, parting ways. I walked to my shared dorm, my roommate fast asleep. I held back my excitement. He was so cute…. I couldn’t wait to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,353

Three years from our first meeting, we’re happily engaged. We both graduated and Seokjin was working at the number one hybrid law firm in the city. I had a quaint, stay-at-home job that just required a computer and a telephone, maybe even an office. It was perfect. The only problem….

Seokjin really loves hybrids. Any time we’re walking around at a park, he’ll stop and say hello to the hybrids, scratching behind their ears. I keep my distance, not making eye contact and trying not to show Seokjin my fears. I was worried he’d leave me if he knew I wasn’t a fan of them…. What if he wanted to adopt hybrids with me…?

Now, being engaged, it was the day I moved into his house. Looking at it, it was quite large, a farmhouse. He had quite a bit of land with a forest bordering the back. The house itself was far back off the road, the driveway up to it lined with more trees for privacy. 

The giant moving truck with my things was sat in the driveway. Seokjin came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on top of his arms, smiling at the beautiful white house.

“It’s so gorgeous,” I whispered.

“It’s crazy that you hadn’t come before,” Seokjin said, chuckling. I shrugged, smiling again.

“My apartment was closer than your home. If you remember, you’re not very patient,” I said, making him groan and hide his face in my shoulder. After a while in the dorms, I found a cute apartment close to campus, one that I could have on my own. Seokjin became a regular guest there.

“I hate when you mention that,” Seokjin said, placing his chin on your shoulder. “How can I be patient when it comes to you? You’re just so delicious.” He smirked, making me roll my eyes.

“Alright, you nasty,” I said, shoving him off and smirking. “Let’s get this stuff inside.”

“Wait!” Seokjin exclaimed, making me raise an eyebrow. “I want you to meet some people first.” I stared in confusion as he grabbed my hand, dragging me inside. His family wasn’t here, were they? I know I haven’t met all of his family, but I had no clue why they’d pick such a busy day…? The inside of the house was stunning, and so large. Sat in the living room, however, were six people, six boys… all with animal ears.

My vision blurred as I gasped slightly, stepping back. Memories flooded through my head from when I was ten. The six hybrids who attacked me, they punched, kicked, scratched and bit. The pain and fear came back to me, the six new hybrids moving their heads to the side. I heard a couple whine in concern. Seokjin’s face was in front of me. I was having a panic attack.

I ran out the front door, heaving in the fresh air with my hands on my knees. Seokjin followed closely, shutting the door. He looked worried, but I held my hands up. I could get rid of it myself, I didn’t need him touching me, it would make it worse.

Once I had calmed down, tears streaming down my face, I looked at Seokjin with fear, no longer from the hybrids, but from him…. How did I not know he would have hybrids? How could I have been so naive? So stupid?

“Jagiya, what happened?” Seokjin asked, taking a step forward. I grabbed his hands, frowning and letting out a shaky sigh.

“I didn’t know you had hybrids,” I whispered, blinking away tears. “I don’t know why, it just never came up and I just thought maybe not!” I was rambling now.

“Y/n, please talk to me,” Seokjin whispered, placing his hands on my arms, keeping my eyes to his. I let out another long, shaky sigh.

“When I was ten, a pack of six hybrids attacked me…. They used their human and animal instincts: kicking, punching… scratching and biting…. I was in the hospital for a long time, I still have some scars from it…” I whispered, fear engulfing me.

“Jagiya,” He whispered. “I’m the stupid one here…. How did I not notice? You not petting any hybrids or keeping your distance…. I didn’t even notice your scars….” He looked disappointed in himself….

“The lights were always off,” I said, smiling softly. “I don’t hate them! I wouldn’t wish them dead or harmed or anything…. I’m just terrified…. I’m so scared….”

Seokjin stood there for a moment, thinking to himself. Another wave of fear rolled through me. What if this changes how he views me? What if he doesn’t want to get married anymore? God, I’m such an idiot, why didn’t I think about him having hybrids? It’s the logical thing to think for his career! I steadied my breathing before coming to terms with myself.

“I’d never ask you to choose between them or me,” I said, making him look up in surprise. “I know that a lot of hybrids are in bad situations, and you’re the best person they’ll ever have. I’d want you to choose them.”

“What if I want to choose both of you?” He questioned, coming back and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Seokjin,” I started, but he stopped me.

“Wait here,” He said, running back inside the house. When he returned, there was a tall man following him. He had light gray, bluish ears that were rounded and fluffy. He didn’t have a visible tail, so it must’ve been a stub. I held up my hands, panic rolling through my veins as more tears flew down my cheeks.

“No no no, it’s okay,” Seokjin said, gently. He got between me and the hybrid, holding my hands gently. “I promise, nothing will happen to you…. This is Namjoon, he’s a koala hybrid. He’s the least intimidating out of the group.”

My breathing was heavy and I was shaking, but I peeked over Seokjin’s shoulder at the large hybrid. He seemed a bit shy, looking at the ground and frowning. He kept a good distance from me, and it actually made me feel a bit more calm. If I wanted to stay with Seokjin, I had to at least try, no matter how terrified I was….

I gulped, holding my hands together to stop them from shaking as I stepped around Seokjin, standing next to him. He put his hand on my lower back to relax me. It worked. Namjoon looked surprised as he watched me. He held out his hand, making me wide eyed and shake my head slightly.

“I-I’m s-sorry, I-I,” I stuttered, still trembling, but he shook his head, taking his hand away.

“I get it. Jin told me you were attacked by some hybrids when you were younger,” He said, softly. He had such a smooth voice, it was relaxing. “I’m sorry you experienced that. You seem like such a nice person…. Seokjin has told us a lot about you….”

“Things happen,” I whispered, trying to make him feel better, but it wasn’t working.

“When I was younger, I was put into a really abusive household,” Namjoon explained, making me look him in the eye. “There were the parents and a couple kids. They were very aggressive towards me, beat me. My bed was a cage in their living room….”

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked, curiously. It sounded ruder than I wanted, but Namjoon didn’t look offended, just thoughtful. My shaking hands were becoming smoother, calmer. 

“I understand your fear,” He said, keeping my eyes. “I was so scared of humans…. No one at the shelter could come near me without me screaming. Seokjin… he just saw me once and adopted me. No matter how scared I was… he kept trying.”

“He can be pretty stubborn,” I whispered, showing a small smile. Namjoon chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“He can be,” Namjoon said. “The point is… if he could help me, along with the other five in there, adapt from the horrible situations we’ve all been through… he can help you too….”


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,719

This gives me pause. Namjoon moved his head to the side curiously, but we kept eye contact. When I nodded, and Namjoon smiled big, Seokjin let out a sigh of relief. He held my hand, taking me to the house. The closer we got, the more my body began to shake.

“I promise, I’ll protect you no matter what,” Seokjin whispered as Namjoon entered first.

Inside, the hybrids left there all had different expressions on. Three of them were frowning, concern written all over their faces, but they weren’t the ones I was looking at. Two of them had angry faces on, ones that sent chills down my spine. I slightly hid behind Seokjin, peeking over his shoulder and placing my hand on his waist to get some sort of comfort.

“Boys, this is my fiance, Y/n,” Seokjin introduced, giving a small smile. “She’s not used to hybrids. Like you guys, she’s had a bad past with them, so please be patient.”

“Whatever,” The man with blonde, almost white, hair snarled and walked away, heading up the stairs. I took in his long, straight, fluffy tail and ears, both of which were white with black spots. I flinched, making Seokjin frown and furrow his eyebrows in frustration. I couldn’t tell if it was to me or the angry hybrid….

“Jagiya, this is Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook. Yoongi is the one who went upstairs,” Seokjin said, gently. I gave a small wave, gulping slightly. My throat was closed up, I couldn’t talk to them…. The one with cropped black and brown ears, I think that’s Jungkook, huffed with a smirk, like in disbelief, and turned on his heel and went upstairs with Yoongi.

The one with orange hair, with his ears orange, white, and black speckled and a long, flat tail to match, began to whine. There was a man with brown hair, white ears, and a long, bushy orange tail with faded black stripes; he looked upset at the two who left, glaring towards the stairs. The last boy, he had brown hair with black and white ears and a long, bushy tail; the interesting thing was that he had icy blue eyes. I didn’t know hybrids very well, but I did know when they had any other color than brown for their eyes, they were rare. They were either bred that way or they got them surgically done, which most of the time, isn’t their choice. I was curious about him, but the fear in me was too strong to ever talk to them… could I do it…?

This boy was staring at me with wide, innocent eyes. His tail was wagging, and I could tell he was struggling to hold back his excitement.

“Y/n, Hoseok is a Red Panda hybrid, Jimin a Calico Cat, Taehyung a Husky. Then Yoongi is a Snow Leopard Hybrid and Jungkook a Doberman,” Seokjin said, looking over his shoulder at me. He had a small smile. “A variety of hybrids.”

“What happened…?” Hoseok asked, eyes on me. They had a mixture of curiosity and concern, and when Seokjin looked at me, I just shook my head, still staring at the red panda. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to try to make this work, but my throat was swollen shut, and I was still trembling. 

“Y/n was attacked by a pack of hybrids when she was a little girl,” Seokjin said, softly. Jimin whined once more, while Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed. Namjoon was silent, standing next to the couch, arms crossed and biting his bottom lip. Taehyung seemed more upset than the rest of them, frowning at the information.

“I’m sorry that happened…” Hoseok whispered, standing up, making me flinch once more and him freezing. “I swear, none of us will hurt you. Seokjin is a good man, he’s given us compassion and love, emotions that we all lost a long time ago….”

I peeked out from behind Seokjin’s shoulder, revealing my entire face. I forced myself to open my mouth, voice coming out raspy and shaky.

“What about the other two…?” I asked, fear flashing through my eyes.

“Jungkook wouldn’t hurt anyone…” Jimin spoke up, staring at me. “He’s just been mad for a long time….”

“About me dating you,” Seokjin confessed, frowning slightly and running a hand through his hair. “He also takes on the emotions of Yoongi, who is just frustrated. He was mad that I wouldn’t come home some nights, and I think your fear just makes him more angry….”

“It’s not your fault though,” Namjoon said, speaking up. “Yoongi takes a while to open up to someone… he was frustrated when I first arrived too….”

I nodded, letting out another shaky breath. This honestly seemed impossible, I didn’t have much faith in them or myself… but if they’re going to try, I am too….

It’s been a few days since I’ve moved in. The days have been extremely rocky…. Anytime I run into Yoongi or Jungkook, my body seizes up, and the blood runs from my face. Sometimes they’ll roll their eyes and leave, or they’ll growl at me, causing my body to feel numb and ghost pains to roll through me where I was attacked as a child.

Seokjin has scolded them on more than one occasion. He’s very careful, however, because they’ve all had horrible pasts, and experience similar situations as myself. I hate when I get them in trouble… this was their house before it was mine, I just feel like I’m in the way…. It makes me very anxious about living here, and I feel frustrated that I can’t just get over the attack. It’s been years since it happened, not all hybrids are mean, I should just move on! But my brain takes traumatic events differently… so I tend to relive this situation…. God, I wish I could just stop….

Today was the first day Seokjin and I go back to work. Seokjin works in one of the top law offices in Seoul, while I work at home for my job. Seokjin gave me the guest room as my office and we made it into a complete work space.

When Seokjin and I woke up, I tried to get him to stay home. I didn’t want to be alone with the hybrids, I couldn’t be alone! A panic attack was settling deep into my bones, eyes wide and cold and hot flashes rolling through my veins. Seokjin sat me on the bed after getting ready in his suit, his glasses gleaming in the light.

“Jagiya,” He whispered. “Please, calm down. You’re alright, I’m right here.” His voice was always able to relax me, no matter the situation. When I would panic over finals, he’d do the same thing he was doing now. “I promise, nothing will happen. I’m a phone call away.”

“What about Yoongi and Jungkook…?” I whispered, looking at him as the panic subsided. “I don’t want to make them angry again… or get in their way.”

“Are you suggesting that it’s your fault?” Seokjin asked, wide eyed. “It’s not your fault at all. They’re just pretty stubborn…. They won’t do anything.” I was still skeptical, which made Seokjin smile softly. “Here, why don’t you stay in your office until I get home? There’s a bathroom in there, and a lock if you get too nervous….” This made me sigh and nod.

“Alright…. I’ll call you if I get too scared,” I whispered, making him kiss my forehead, a smile crossing over my lips.

“That’s my girl,” Seokjin whispered, kissing my lips before standing to leave.

After a few hours of working, it was closing in on lunch time. I had a couple of snacks in the office, but it just wasn’t filling me up…. My stomach was growling, but I ignored it, refusing to go to the kitchen. I’d hear the boys laughing and playing around downstairs, someone occasionally passing by my door.

I decided I needed to start getting over my fear, but it was a small step…. I left the door unlocked. I felt it was an accomplishment, and I was always told that even though small, it’s always a big accomplishment.

When I heard a soft knock at the door, my heart beat began to skyrocket, a cold sweat rolling over my skin. I was suddenly regretting not locking the door…. I stared at it with wide eyes, forcing myself not to shake. When I didn’t answer, the door slightly opened, a head popping in sideways. I could only see from the bridge of his nose, up, his ears flopping to the side and blue eyes shining. When I gulped, his face ducked back out. Just a moment later, his arm extended as far as it could into the room, pushing a big plate of food with it. Once he reached as far as he could, his hand ducked back out and he shut the door gently.

I stood up slowly, curiosity replacing my fear as I walked over. It was a full lunch made just for me…. There was a small note attached to it. I picked up the plate, bringing it over to my desk and setting it down, opening the note.

_Dear Y/n,_

_I know that we are pretty scary to you, so I want to give you your space. No matter how much I want to hug and talk to you, Seokjin tells me you need some time to adjust to us… but I had to do something. When you didn’t come out for lunch, I knew this was the perfect way to warm your heart! I made it all myself! ^_^_

_Love, Taehyung_

Next to his name was a small picture that I believed was himself, since it was a big smile and some fluffy ears. This did warm my heart… I found myself smiling at it. It was very sweet, and for a minute, I forgot he was a hybrid. I set the note on my desk, reminding myself to get a proper bulletin board for it while I began to eat the delicious lunch. What I didn’t know was Taehyung was waiting outside the door, and when he heard me begin to chew, he would smile for the rest of the day, feeling accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 **This one in particular views Yoongi and Jungkook as assholes, but it will get better.**

**Word Count** : 1,125

By the end of my second week living there, I already felt immensely better about this new place being my home. I was teaching myself to imagine them as humans, not hybrids, but some days were better than others. I’d still break out in a cold sweat or my heart would race around them, especially Yoongi and Jungkook, who haven’t said a word to me.

I’d still hide in my office during the day, but when Seokjin was home, I’d get the courage to be with him around the others. When hiding in my office, however, I kept the door unlocked and got a lunch every day with a sweet note. I even started leaving my own notes outside the door for when Taehyung would come pick up my dirty dishes.

Tonight, however, was an especially bad night. It was the weekend, so both Seokjin and I had the day off tomorrow. I was in the dream world, which I knew was a dream by the misty atmosphere, but familiar hybrid faces flashed through my head. It started off as the hybrids that attacked me, but they shifted to being Seokjin’s hybrids. All six of them just smiled, before lunging at me.

I sat straight up, a scream escaping my mouth. I shut it, taking in the safe surroundings of my bedroom. Every nerve in my body was shot, and I was trembling. I brought my knees to my chest, trying to make myself small as I looked at the time: four in the morning.

“Jagiya, what happened?” Seokjin asked, fully alert but groggy. He was sitting up, staring at me as tears streamed down my cheeks. I let out a sob, resting my forehead on my knees. 

“Just a nightmare,” I mumbled as he put his arms around me, making me sigh and raise my head.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Namjoon and Hoseok, who looked nervous. My eyes widened and I moved back slightly, trying to calm my racing heart. Seokjin held his hand up, making the two freeze. My progress may have just gone back to square one….

“I had a dream of the pack who attacked me and…” I started, placing my forehead on my knees. “there faces turned… they weren’t the same hybrids….”

“They were us,” Hoseok whispered, making me look up slightly. I nodded, my body shaking like a leaf. 

“Jagiya…” Seokjin whispered, making me let out a small whimper. He was upset, I knew he was.

“It’s not your fault,” Namjoon spoke up. I heard him walk closer into the room, making me hug my knees tighter to my chest. The bed sank at the end, and I looked up to see Namjoon sitting with his legs crossed. Hoseok was still at the door, now joined by Taehyung and Jimin.

“Sometimes our minds will create things that will scare us even more,” Namjoon whispered, trying to keep a slow, calm voice. It was working.

“When I first came here, I had nightmares of my old owner…” Hoseok said, walking in slightly. “He’d occasionally turn into Seokjin…. I understand your fears.”

“You do?” I asked, my body slowly calming. Hoseok walked over cautiously and when he saw I didn’t move away, he sat next to Namjoon.

“Yeah… my owner wasn’t… good. He was very aggressive and abusive…” Hoseok whispered, frowning.

“How’d you get through it…?” I asked, resting my cheek on my knees, tears drying on my face. “I don’t think I can….”

“You’re doing it right now,” Hoseok replied, flashing a small smile. “You’re looking at us as if we’re humans, not hybrids….” He was right, I was no longer shaking, and was letting them come close to me.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” I mumbled, frowning and looking down, ignoring the previous comment. The hybrids took that as the conversation was done, so they stood up, mumbling a good night and going to bed. Once the door was shut, I let out a soft squeak of sadness, covering my eyes with my hands and sobbing into them. Seokjin wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear how proud he was of me.

“Jinnie, I don’t think I can do this,” I whined in a shaky voice, continuing to cry.

“Y/n… you’re doing so well. I promise, they won’t hurt you…” Seokjin whispered, frowning. “You know I won’t force you to stay, no matter how much I want you to… it’s your decision….”

We sat in silence for a while as I calmed my breathing. Once it was silent in our room, we heard soft whispering outside the door, but I was too tired to comment on it. I laid back, snuggling into Seokjin’s chest as he kissed the top of my head. I could feel his heart skip a beat, and I knew he was nervous….

The next morning, Seokjin was sitting in the kitchen with the others, I decided to stay in bed a bit longer. The nightmare from the previous night was still haunting me, I could still feel the pain from the attack.

When it was closing in on lunch time, I decided it was time to move around, relax my heart. I quietly walked down the stairs, listening to everyone talk - they were still in the kitchen. When I heard Seokjin say my name, I stopped in my tracks. The hybrids could probably smell me, but I think they were more focused on the conversation.

“She’s doing good, Jin,” Jimin said, eating his cereal. “She’s starting to talk to us.”

“I don’t know, guys, she was so scared,” Seokjin whispered, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve never seen her that scared….”

“Maybe you should let her leave,” Yoongi mumbled, Jungkook snickering next to him.

“Maybe Seokjin should’ve left you at that run down zoo, huh?” Taehyung growled, almost shouting, making Yoongi glare. My heart sped up a bit at the defense.

“Why are you so against her?” Seokjin asked, kindly. He was so patient.

“She doesn’t belong here,” Jungkook said, stepping up in defense for Yoongi. “She won’t even look at us! Let alone be around us.”

“We just don’t understand why you’re holding her on a pedestal when there’s no hope for her,” Yoongi replied, bluntly. “Maybe she initiated the hybrid attack.”

“Yoongi,” Namjoon growled, but I had heard enough. I twisted on my heel, walking upstairs as tears streamed down my cheeks. 

“Y/n?” Seokjin asked. I heard a chair move on tile, but I reach the bedroom in time to shut and lock it. I crawled back into bed, biting at my nails. Yoongi and Jungkook were right, but only about there being no hope for me… I didn’t belong here… I don’t stand a chance….


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 **This one in particular views Jungkook as an asshole still, as well as has mentions of humiliation.**

**Word Count** : 1,558

As I sat on the bed I shared for an hour, contemplating what Yoongi had said, my blood began to boil. Instead of feeling more and more sad, my heart was filled with anger and frustration. Why should I feel threatened when I’m at home? Why should I take his bullshit?

I stood up, stomping to the door and swinging it open. I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs where I heard all the boys talking in the living room. I walked to the entryway, my feet slamming on the ground. Jimin seemed to be the only one to really notice, and ended up flinching. When all of them looked towards me, they seemed surprised. Yoongi and Jungkook, however, had small smirks on, seeming amused. It made me falter slightly, only slightly.

“I was ten years old,” I said, my voice rising with every word. “I went outside to play with my toys, to just play, and this group of six hybrids surrounded me!”

“Y/n,” Seokjin said, standing up in concern.

“No!” I yelled. “They were all screaming at me, yelling everything a ten year old shouldn’t hear! When I tried to run, one of them slammed me to the ground.”

“Y/n, you don’t need to explain yourself,” Namjoon whispered.

“Apparently I do because I’m tired of feeling scared in my own home!” I yelled, staring at Yoongi, who was now glaring. “They bit me, they scratched me. They even kicked me in the stomach. I was ten! I didn’t initiate anything, damnit!”

“Y/n,” Seokjin repeated, looking a bit more stern. “Calm down.”

Yoongi stood up fast, walking over to me and standing in front of me. I tried to stay strong, but that strength faltered. He could see it, and he used it, but it wasn’t the cocky aggression I was used to seeing, it was something else.

“I was six when my mom was taken away from me,” Yoongi said, softly. “She got transferred to a different zoo. I was pissed off, I didn’t obey like they wanted me to. You know what they did when I didn’t listen?” Yoongi growled, making me gulp and my heart race. “They beat me. They whipped me. They did everything in their power to keep me in line.”

“Yoongi,” Seokjin warned. It seemed like he didn’t know what to do.

“When I was old enough, they decided that I should have children, so I met another hybrid like me. It didn’t work out, but they didn’t care,” Yoongi said, stone faced. I was shaking only slightly, but I wasn’t terrified of him… instead, I was curious. “I won’t go into detail of what happened from there, you can just guess. With everything that happens in our lives, you grow from it, you don’t let it haunt you.” Yoongi growled once more, walking past me and bumping my shoulder with his. Just as he reached the stairs, I turned to face him, a wave of courage hitting me.

“Seems my fear of the past is equivalent to your anger,” I replied, glaring hard. “because all I’m seeing is a hybrid who only sees the world with hate.”

Yoongi let out a small snarl, walking up the steps, his tail swishing. My heart filled with the thought of progress, but there was an underlying tone of regret. I ran over to the stairs, placing my hand gingerly on the banister, catching Yoongi as he hit the top.

“Yoongi,” I said, softly, all frustration disappearing. He stopped, tail going flat as he moved his head to the side to acknowledge me. “I’m sorry you went through that….”

Yoongi seemed surprised, but only through his eyes. He just turned his back to me, exiting my line of sight and shutting his bedroom door. I let out a large breath that I didn’t know I was holding. My body and heart were still shaky, and I felt on the verge of tears, but I was okay. 

“Jagiya,” Seokjin said softly, making me jump and look at him. He seemed sad, but I didn’t know who it was for, maybe it was for both of us.

“I’m okay,” I whispered, walking to the couch and sitting next to Taehyung. 

I could feel his want to comfort me, so I did a small step in my healing journey. I held his hand. I squeezed gently, seeking comfort from him as I let out a shaky breath. He squeezed back, and I could see his boxy smile in the corner of my eye, his tail wagging.

Getting angry… it felt… good…. It felt amazing to yell about my pain, my fears, my constant feeling of being wrong. Even if it was at a hybrid that was just being aggressive because he was jealous or angry, it felt so nice to let out some anger instead of terror.

“Y/n,” Namjoon whispered, making me look at him. A couple tears spilled down my cheeks, but I couldn’t tell why. Too many emotions were running through me. “Are you… alright?”

“What are your stories?” I asked, squinting my eyes. I continued to hold Taehyung’s hand, but when I asked, his tail stopped. “How were you adopted?”

“Y/n, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea…” Seokjin whispered, frowning. Late nights involved a lot of talking between the two of us and Seokjin told me that he doesn’t know all of their stories. He knows the background, but most of them have never truly opened up. Why I asked the question, I’m not sure… but I knew I was curious.

“I was adopted after my zoo shut down,” Hoseok spoke up, making Seokjin look at him, furrowing his brow. Hoseok was one that hadn’t spoken much about his past. “I got adopted by a wealthy family, only they could adopt exotics like me….”

“Hobi,” Namjoon whispered, gently touching his arm which he shook off, his eyes on me.

“I thought I had it made… until we came home and they showed me where I’d be staying. It was a cage in the middle of their entryway, no bigger than our smallest bedroom. They stuck me in there, expected me to remain silent the entire time - a trophy for guests to see - but they’d forget to feed me… a lot…. If I said anything, I’d get electrocuted….”

I sat there, watching him carefully. My eyes were soft on his sad form. The others whimpered quietly, and I watched Hoseok gulp, looking down. Seokjin looked like he wanted to stop him… hell, I did too from the pain in his eyes, but our curiosity took the wheel. My thoughts were that it was helping him cope….

“At one point, just to get me to obey, they took away my clothing before a party… it was awful, to say the least. I’d stay in a fetal position, trying to hide myself, but…” He trailed off, as if reliving the memory. “They all kept poking me, or using the electrocution prods…. They wanted to see me….”

Hoseok stopped, that was enough for him, even I could tell it. Before any of us could say or do anything to stop Hoseok’s tears, Jungkook growled and glared at me, making me jump in surprise. I had almost forgotten he was still with us.

“You trust this bitch!” Jungkook exclaimed, making Taehyung and Namjoon whimper softly.

“Jungkook!” Seokjin said, sternly. “That is enough from you.”

“Oh, of course, it’s my fault!” He yelled at him. “It’s Yoongi’s fault, too, right? Why isn’t it ever her fault?!”

“It’s all three of you,” Seokjin said, sternly, looking at me before looking back at Jungkook. “You all need to learn and adapt to each other… please.” I knew Seokjin didn’t mean it toward me, I knew he was too understanding about my past, but Jungkook had to know it wasn’t just him…. I blamed myself for their anger, so I’m glad Seokjin pointed me out too, no matter how much my heart stung….

“No! I don’t want to! This is our house, we don’t need another person!” Jungkook yelled, growling at me before stomping up the stairs.

I was speechless, a slight tremble in my form. Everyone was silent, except for Hoseok, who was crying softly. From how long I’ve been here, I’ve never seen the Red Panda cry…. I dropped Taehyung’s hand, bee-lining for Hoseok. Everyone’s eyes were on me and, for a split second, I wasn’t scared. I wasn’t trembling. I just felt… sad.

When I reached Hoseok, I knelt in front of him. He was surprised, but continued to cry quietly, like he was trained to do it in silence. I placed my hand on his cheek, staring at him with concerned eyes. I leaned in, wrapping my arms around his shoulders cautiously, bringing my hands up and tangling them in his hair. Hoseok hugged around my waist, crying into my shoulder. I felt his large ears, biting my lip in worry. I rubbed softly, making his tail perk slightly, and he seemed to calm down…. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and for a second, just a second… I felt love for the hybrid. I felt like there was hope for me and Seokjin, for our future… this was the first time I’ve ever petted a hybrid….


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 **This one in particular has mentions of violence, as well as aggression.**

**Word Count** : 1,405

After that day, everything was getting better for me. Sure, there were still situations that terrified me and I had to take a day to calm down my nerves, which meant no hybrids around me, but now I was learning about them all. 

The door to my office is always open now and Taehyung is always with me. He’ll lay his head in my lap and sleep while I rub his head. Whenever I need to go out to run errands, two normally join me… then we have Jungkook and Yoongi. Recently, Jungkook has been a bit more aggressive and distant from me, which has resulted in more than a few breakdowns, whereas Yoongi has just been… quiet. He’d nod in hello in the morning and at night before bed. Seokjin finds this promising.

It’s finally the weekend and Seokjin went to the office for a bit to file some paperwork. He’s in the middle of a huge case for some exotic hybrids and he’s winning, but it’s taking some time as the owner has been very aggressive towards the company.

I went downstairs, looking in the living room at all the hybrids watching a show on the television. Jungkook was licking at Jimin’s neck, making the hybrid become red in the face. I’m still getting used to the amount of affection they all give each other…. They’re all pretty much dating but without the labels, and I always notice the same affection with Seokjin but more tame…. What was it like before me?

“I’m going to the grocery store, do you all want anything?” I asked. I felt my heart race once they all looked at me, but forced myself to remain calm. All of them together make me nervous still….

“Ooh, can I come?” Taehyung exclaimed, his deep voice making me smile. Jungkook growled softly, glaring at me since Jimin’s attention was averted. 

“Sure, Tae,” I mumbled, keeping my gaze to the floor to avoid Jungkook.

“Actually, I need some stuff,” Yoongi said, softly. I looked up in surprise, noticing everyone’s wide eyes, but Yoongi’s were trained on me. When I didn’t say anything, he continued, “Mind if I tag along…?”

“Um… yeah, sure, of course,” I squeaked out, making Yoongi smile softly. I wasn’t used to this kind of behavior…. Jungkook snarled and stood up, stomping to the stairs, not before pushing past me, making me flinch. Namjoon glared at the staircase, Jimin sighing and walking over, holding my hand gently before following Jungkook up the stairs. I gave out a shaky breath, closing my eyes and relaxing my nerves before speaking.

“Alright, let’s go,” I whispered, going towards the door. Yoongi and Taehyung stood up, walking over to follow me.

“Be safe guys!” Namjoon shouted, walking over and pecking Yoongi and Taehyung on the lips. 

This caused them both to blush, but I was more focused on Namjoon pecking my temple, before going slightly wide eyed, twisting on his heel and escaping back to the living room. I blinked in surprise, shrugging and walking out the door with Yoongi and Taehyung.

I was walking down the aisles at the store, picking up some items for each of the members of our household, as well as ingredients for some dinners Seokjin and I wanted to try and make. Taehyung was camping out over at the bakery and Yoongi was off getting some stuff for himself. I turned the corner, going into the last aisle of the store, which was a good distance away from the cashiers.

There was a single man there, and he was quite large with a terrifying aura. I gulped, walking down to what I needed. Maybe it was just me overreacting, like I felt I did with Seokjin’s hybrids…. I felt his eyes on me, and there was a breathless tension around us. I finally braved myself to look at him, and he looked furious…. I gulped, watching him. I quickly grabbed what I need and went to leave, but he stopped me, blocking my way.

“You’re the lawyers wife,” He growled out, making me pale slightly. “The one who took away my hybrids!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, quietly. Damnit, why was I so scared?! I knew I had to stand up to him, but my heart was racing and I could feel the sweat running down my back.

“I know you are, I saw your picture in his office,” He growled.

This man grabbed me by the shirt, bringing me around the cart and forward to his chest. I squeaked in surprise, holding his wrist and trying to get away. I felt the wind rush past me and before I knew it, I was left with a wrinkled shirt and a fast beating heart.

Yoongi was in front of me standing over the large man. He had shoved him to the ground and Yoongi’s tail was twitching angrily. He was flashing his teeth, his canines sharper than the rest, and his eyes were slightly dilated.

“What makes you think you can grab her like that?” Yoongi shouted.

Before anyone came, I grabbed ahold of Yoongi’s arm softly, pulling him back. I shook my head at him begging, pleading him to back down. I didn’t want this guy to hurt him…. Yoongi’s tail slowed down, his pupils growing smaller as he looked at me.

“Get out of here,” Yoongi growled, looking at the man who now stood.

“This isn’t over, your pretty little hybrids can’t be with you all the time,” He said, pointing at me. He spit at my shoes, turning and leaving. Once he was out of view, tears streamed down my cheeks as I began to tremble.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Yoongi asked, facing me and holding my arms, scanning over my face. I shook my head.

“I found the cookies, Y/n!” Taehyung said, coming around the corner and freezing, his tail puffing out at the tense atmosphere. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you when we leave,” Yoongi mumbled. “Take Y/n to the car, I’ll pay for these and then we’re going home.”

“No, they won’t let you,” I whispered, eyes slightly wide. Seokjin taught me a few things about hybrid laws, and I knew Yoongi would get in a lot of trouble if I wasn’t with him to pay…. My voice was high and shaky as I spoke. “It’s okay, I’m okay. Let’s just go pay and go home….”

When we got home, Yoongi ordered me to go inside and lay down. I shook all the way home and I couldn’t get the man’s aggressive eyes out of my head. When I walked inside, arms were around me, making me freeze. When I noticed Seokjin’s soft brown hair, I sighed in relief, hugging him and bringing a hand into his hair, feeling peaceful.

“Thank God you’re alright, Yoongi texted us,” Seokjin whispered, pulling away and holding my face, rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks to get rid of the tears.

“I’m okay,” I whispered. Seokjin dragged me to the couch, making me sit. Hoseok was growling at the ground, frustrated, while Namjoon looked furious. Jimin was just sitting there, eyes wide but dark.

“Oh, Jagiya, you’re shirt,” Seokjin whispered, looking. “Jagi, you’re bleeding.”

I looked down to see a bit of blood on my shirt and when I pulled to look inside, I had three scratch marks on my chest. Taehyung and Yoongi walked in with the groceries, retreating to the kitchen to set them down before returning. Taehyung walked over, kneeling in front of me.

Taehyung and I have probably gotten the closest. Sure, I’m comfortable with the other boys, but they can’t make fast movements around me or towards me yet, or I’ll just be a mess… whereas Taehyung can be around me at any point, and I’ll just feel comfortable around him, like I do with Seokjin.

“What an ass,” Taehyung growled, putting a washcloth to my chest, making me hiss in pain.

“I’m alright, really,” I replied, looking at Yoongi. He was staring at me with soft eyes, leaning against the wall with one foot up against it and arms crossed. “Yoongi saved me.” Yoongi’s eyes went even softer, if at all possible, and I could feel a connection grow between us as we stared deep into each other’s eyes, one similar to mine and Taehyung’s…. I trusted him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 

**Word Count** : 1,154

It started with that day, everything was different. The first time Yoongi came into my office, my heart raced in panic. He’d never been in here, never even walked past it, but I took note of his shy appearance. He’d open his mouth to say something, but turn around and quickly escape, making my heart rate drop back down to normal.

Then the next day, he did the same thing. He’d come in, looking shy. I’d break out into a cold sweat, nervous about why he was here, but he’d just leave. Finally, on the third day, I was expecting him to come in at the same time he always does, right after lunch. I stopped typing on my computer to look at him, and he looked just as shy as before. I decided to relax, let my eyes show that it’s okay to talk to me, I’m okay…. This helped a lot.

“Are you alright, Yoongi?” I asked, letting out a squeak. Damnit, there was still fear in my voice. Even though my mind is mostly secure when it comes to the hybrids now, my body and heart still goes on autopilot with fear. He caught this hiccup, but still seemed to relax at how I was trying. 

Before he could speak, Taehyung bounded in, pushing past Yoongi and straight over to the floor next to me, placing his head into my lap. On instinct, my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, this has been occurring for a while. Yoongi’s eyes dimmed at the sight, before he scowled at the ground.

“Nothing, just making sure you were okay…” He mumbled, tail twitching, before walking out and leaving me confused.

“He was jealous,” Taehyung whispered, placing his chin on my thigh to look up at my face. I raised an eyebrow, looking down at the wide eyed husky. “It’s all over his scent. Plus he’s nervous.”

“Why?” I asked.

“He wants you to pet him,” Taehyung said, surprising me more. “He’s a tough guy, very secluded and angry. That’s him… but once he settled for someone, he’s very soft, very cuddly.”

“Huh…” I replied, looking back to the door.

“No one knows why. Jinnie thinks it’s because he was love deprived for so long, since his mom got taken away… but he just needs time,” Taehyung said, laying his head back down, letting my hand go through his fluffy hair.

That night, as Seokjin and I laid in bed, he was reading his book while I was staring at the door. Seokjin has noticed me changing since the man, who lost to Seokjin as well as got a few months in prison, attacked me.

“Jagiya, what’s on your mind?” Seokjin asked, making me look at him. He hadn’t looked up from his book.

“Yoongi,” I replied, making him furrow his brow and look at me. 

“How come? Did he do something?” Seokjin asked, concerned. My heart stung for Yoongi. 

“No, no. He’s been awesome, Jin,” I replied with a small smile. “It’s just… he’s been coming into my office for a few days and today, Taehyung came in right after him to get his pets and everything, like normal, and Yoongi just sulked away…. Taehyung said he was jealous?”

“Believe it or not, that’s amazing,” Seokjin said, placing his book down and smiling big. “It means he really likes you. He’s never opened up to someone this fast.” I could see the excitement and hope in Seokjin’s eyes. With how much he’s been busy, we haven’t had a lot of time to ourselves…. I missed him.

I smiled at his happiness, leaning over and gently pecking his lips. They were so soft, making my heart flutter as I still felt the fireworks from our first kiss forever ago. I pulled away, smiling as he kissed me once more before laying back down to go to bed.

The next day, my heart was solid with determination. At the same time as every other day, Yoongi came in. This time, I didn’t even look at him as I continued to type an email. He just stood there, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“Taehyung went with Seokjin to work today,” I said, looking up at him. His eyebrows raised in surprise, holding his hands together. “I need someone to replace him for the day to keep me relaxed.”

“Why?” Yoongi asked, genuinely curious.

“Well… the more I’m with you guys, the more I’m getting used to being around hybrids…. Taehyung comes in to help me relax because work can be a lot, even at home,” I replied. “It’s kind of like an emotional support hybrid.”

When I smiled at him softly, Yoongi carefully walked over and sat on the floor next to my chair. He gently placed his head in my lap and I immediately put my hand through his hair. It was actually pretty awkward at first… but once Yoongi began to purr, and slowly fall asleep, our feelings settled slightly.

After the initial awkwardness, it was peaceful for the rest of the day. Yoongi had fallen asleep with his head on my lap, his chest moving up and down with a purr each time. I hadn’t even realized the time until Seokjin came into the room, the others following behind him. The hybrids started laughing pretty loud, making Yoongi yowl in surprise and jump up, his head slamming under the table.

I squeaked in shock, staring at the others with wide eyes, a small blush rolling over my cheeks. Seokjin had a small smile on while the others were laughing. Well… except for Jungkook, who just flashed his teeth at me before stalking off, no doubt back to his bedroom. I gulped, paling only slightly before forcing myself to keep calm. 

“Yoongi’s gone soft!” Jimin said in a sing-song like tone. “How cute!” Yoongi began to growl, staring at the younger. I hid my giggle, smiling at the others. Yoongi’s tail was twitching, but more in a playful manner.

“Who knew such a big cat could be such a small kitty,” Taehyung cooed, tail wagging.

“I’m gonna kill you both,” Yoongi growled, standing up and running at the two boys, who ran away, laughing loudly.

“I see you two are getting along great,” Seokjin asked as I stood up, walking over to him and pecking his lips.

“I want cuddles,” Hoseok said, pouting.

“Hobi, one hybrid at a time,” Seokjin said, flashing a smile. Hoseok and Namjoon pouted, nodding. I sighed, feeling sad for them both.

“I’m really trying,” I whispered, looking at the two.

“And you’re doing great,” Namjoon said softly, flashing a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Joonie,” I whispered, giving a small smile back. I watched his ears perk up slightly at the use of his nickname. I felt like a completely different person since when I first got here…. It was so nice, and I was excited to see me progress even more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 **Mentions of Violence & Anger; Read with Caution <3**

**Word Count** : 1,311

Seokjin and I were walking in the park, letting Hoseok and Taehyung run around happily. Jungkook was invited, but when he realized I was going too, he backed out of it… but Seokjin and I were hand in hand, watching the two boys who came play with each other. 

“Jagiya?” Seokjin asked, making me pull my eyes away from Hoseok rolling on the ground. “How do you feel about… living with me?” He paused. “With us?”

“I’m alright, Jinnie,” I replied, looking back at the boys, smiling. “They’re all really sweet….”

“Do you still get anxious?” Seokjin asked. My smile faded as I sighed.

“I won’t lie to you, it’s a struggle to differentiate my fears of the past to my love for the boys…. Taehyung’s the only one I really let do whatever around me…. The rest… well… they still can’t make fast movements or anything…” I whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

“That’s okay… you’re doing great,” Seokjin whispered back, pressing his lips to the side of my head. I hummed in response.

“Jin! Jin!” Taehyung said as he ran over with Hoseok. “Let’s go get ice cream!”

Before Jin could respond, Taehyung grabbed his arm, dragging him away as he looked at me with concern. My heart sped up, I hadn’t really been alone with Hoseok just yet, but it was too late. I slowly turned to Hoseok, eyes slightly bigger as I let out a shaky breath. He whined softly, turning to the side and keeping his head down, showing signs of submission.

We started walking, just like Seokjin and I were doing, and I got up the courage to link my arm with his. His tail, on instinct, wrapped around my waist, making me smile softly. My heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest, but I didn’t know what feelings were causing it. 

“How are you, Hobi?” I questioned, quietly. I could hear his heartbeat speed up, my head close to his chest.

“I’m okay, just taking it day by day… how are you…?” There was caution in his voice.

“Actually, never better,” I replied, looking up at him and smiling. Hoseok smiled back, a big, beautiful smile, and we continued to walk.

When Seokjin came back, I hadn’t noticed him standing and watching us, Taehyung smiling big at the two of us walking around the path. They both decided to come over after a moment of admiration, handing us some ice cream.

“You two enjoy your walk?” Seokjin asked, leading us to a picnic table to sit.

“Yeah, Hoseok was telling me all about how he loves to dance,” I replied, eyes bright. Hoseok sat across from me, blushing softly.

“I’m not that good, there’s still a lot of practice I need to do…” Hoseok mumbled.

“Are you kidding?” Taehyung exclaimed, wide eyed. “You’re amazing! He’s taught all of us some moves we never even dreamed of!”

“Tae, you’re being dramatic,” Hoseok mumbled, blushing further.

“Well, I actually have a friend who owns a dance company,” I said, making Hoseok sit up straight.

“That’s right, Jeremy,” Seokjin said, pointing his spoon at me.

“If you’d like, I’m sure he’ll accept you into a class,” I said, smiling. 

“With you?” Hoseok questioned, making heat rise up my neck.

“Well, I don’t think I’m too good, but…” I started, looking at the boys hopeful eyes. “I’ve been thinking about learning.” Hoseok jumped up in excitement, tail twitching furiously.

“Can Jimin come? He loves dancing too!” Hoseok said, making me laugh and nod. “And… Jungkook does too.” I paused, looking at the now nervous boy.

“Of course. If he wants to,” I replied, pulling the corners of my mouth up in a forced smile. 

Taehyung tagged Hoseok, running away with the red panda following. I bit my lip, heart still racing. Seokjin reached over, grabbing my hand with my engagement ring on it, rubbing his thumb over it and smiling.

“So, tell me, should we start talking about a date now?” Seokjin whispered, making me smile.

“I think we should,” I replied, leaning over and kissing his lips softly.

At home that evening, Hoseok had told Jungkook and Jimin about the dance company. Jungkook was excited until he heard about me… so he refused, but Jimin was all for it. I was sitting in the kitchen at the island, my laptop open to some wedding planners page, as well as many tabs open with dresses and tuxedos and food, the whole shebang. 

I listened to Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung arguing playfully about the video game they were playing just in the living room - Taehyung was winning. Yoongi was upstairs with Seokjin, who was in my office doing some paperwork before bed. Jungkook was locked away in his room, playing loud music, but you could only hear the hum of the words. Namjoon… well, I have no idea.

As if he heard my thoughts, he walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. He looked over his shoulder, offering up a drink. I nodded, and he fixed us both up, coming and sitting next to me. The familiar race of my heart began, but as always, I pushed it down, kept reminding myself that they were good, especially Namjoon.

“That’s pretty,” Namjoon said, eyeing the dress on the screen.

“I don’t know… would I suit it?” I mumbled, more to myself.

“You’re so pretty, you could suit anything,” Namjoon said, red cheeks flaring as he wouldn’t look at me. I giggled, sighing and staring at the dress with hearty eyes.

“Thanks, Joonie,” I said, smiling.

Before we continued, everything went tense. Namjoon sat up straight, looking at the archway to the kitchen. I heard Jungkook’s music shut off, stomping coming down the stairs. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I gulped in worry. Jungkook came into the kitchen, his face red and clutching a black shirt that now had bleach stains on it.

“What did you do?!” Jungkook screamed, making me stand and my face pale. I was frozen, no words could form in my mouth.

“Kookie, calm down,” Namjoon said, standing between us.

“No, she ruined my shirt!” Jungkook screamed. “I can never replace this, you know that!!”

I saw Hoseok come into the kitchen, Jimin and Taehyung standing near the archway, wide eyed and frowning. I wanted to talk, but my fear was just paralyzing me, there was nothing I could do. Jungkook’s eyes landed on me, his face going more dark red, if possible.

“You don’t belong here,” He growled, eyes glaring. His cropped ears, made him look menacing, making me gulp again.

Jungkook shoved Namjoon, coming straight for me. The larger man was growling still, but I was frozen. Run, damnit! Just run! Instead, I covered my face. Jungkook shoved me, making me hit the counter with a bang. I squeaked out in pain, but everything seemed to freeze after that. 

I felt something cold running down my chest, looking to see four long scratches that had gone through my flesh. Jungkook’s face was no longer red, just pale, his wide eyes staring at the scratches, like he didn’t know what just happened. The other boys were just as shocked, but everything seemed to speed up again when Seokjin and Yoongi came through. 

“What happened?” Seokjin demanded, eyes landing on me, going soft, but there was a sharpness to his eyes, an anger. Tears streamed down my face, and I quickly regained movement, shoving past them all and running upstairs. Before I reached the top, however, I heard Jimin’s soft voice.

“Kookie… I ruined your shirt…. I’m so sorry…” I ignored this, going straight to the room I shared with Seokjin, shutting the door and going to the restroom, cleaning my wound, fear racing through me, my heart beating against my ribcage. Back to square one….


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 **Mentions of Death of a Loved One; Read with Caution~ <3**

**Word Count** : 1,619

Everything changed after that incident. A week has gone by, and I lock myself in my office. The lock that remained untouched was now being used. At first, Taehyung and Yoongi would always come by, just in case I left it unlocked. A small part of me wanted to open it, hold them and tell them I’m sorry because I ruined our friendship, our love… but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

I barely saw any of them. I’d eat in my office, stay there all day until it was bedtime, then I’d lock myself in the bedroom, let Seokjin in once he was ready, then lock it again and go to sleep. This was my routine. This was my fear winning. 

One day, I ran into Namjoon and almost dropped to the ground in fear. My eyes were wide and I paled, backing away from him. He seemed so stunned by my reaction that he was frozen. I remember letting out a small noise in fear, booking it back to my office, heart pounding as I locked the door.

It’s been a week. A whole week of this routine, and I find myself losing more of who I am. I reverted back to my fear, back to my panic. I started thinking about the wedding…. Seokjin is the best man I’ve ever known, I knew I loved him, he was my soulmate, he had to be… but could I live my life like this…?

I was tired of being locked away, I was tired of being fearful. My hand instinctively went to my chest, where the long marks were, and I flinched. They had healed over for the most part, but they were still tender. In the back of my mind, I know Jungkook didn’t mean to. The shirt meant a lot to him and he thought I ruined it.

The shirt…. What was that shirt? Why was it so meaningful? I didn’t know anything about Jungkook…. Seokjin didn’t know much either, just that he found him at the shelter, sad and angry. It took Jungkook a very long time to get him to trust him, years in fact. What was that shirt…?

I’ve made a decision. I went to a search engine on my computer, typing in his name. Jeon Jungkook. I was surprised at the amount of articles pulled up. I read through them all, his anger and sadness making more and more sense. The shirt…. That’s why it was so meaningful….

I stood up, grabbing my purse and going to my office door. I had to look at the shirt. I carefully snuck downstairs, heart racing. I went into the laundry room, seeing the shirt lying on the laundry basket. I quickly grabbed it, opening it. My suspicions were correct. I had to fix this for him.

I snuck back out, walking towards the front door. The boys were all in the living room, talking. I caught a glimpse of Jungkook. He was sitting in the armchair, knees brought up to his chest and eyes filled with grief. My heart ached for him.

I quickly went out the door and to my car, hopping in and speeding away. Again, I caught a glimpse of the six boys running out, watching my car drive away, shock in their eyes. I tried to ignore my question of what they were thinking. I went to the local police station, parking and getting out, going into it and to the front desk.

“Can I help you?” A cheerful woman asked, smiling at me.

“Hi, I’m wondering if anyone here knew a Jungkook? I believe he was-” The lady frowned, cutting my off.

“Yes dear, let me take you to Officer Lee,” She said, standing and coming around to open a door for me. I quickly walked through, following her to an office where a large man sat.

“Officer Lee?” The lady asked, making him look up. “This woman is here to speak to you.”

“Hello, yes, please have a seat,” The man looked friendly, offering me the chair in front of him. The lady closed the door on the way out, and I became a bit embarrassed at my sudden appearance. “What can I help you with?”

“Well… um… sir,” I stumbled, before letting out a slow breath to relax myself. “My fiance has a hybrid that we don’t know much about. He’s had him for two or three years, and I’m wondering if you can tell me about him. His name is Jeon Jungkook? He’s a doberman hybrid.”

His eyes seemed to twinkle at the name, a little bit of joy, a bit of sadness. He sighed, nodding his head and rubbing his face.

“I haven’t heard his name in a very long time…. What would you like to know…?” 

That’s when I learned every possible thing I could about Jungkook. How he was raised, who his previous owner was, what he did for a living, why he stopped…. I know everything. It all made sense after that.

“Thank you so much for your time,” I said, standing and shaking his hand. 

“I appreciate it,” Officer Lee replied.

“Oh, before I go,” I started, taking out the ruined shirt from my purse. “do you happen to have anymore of these…? I know it’s old, but his was ruined and he’s heartbroken about it.”

“Actually, I believe we do, hold on.” The man stood up, walking out. After a few minutes, he came back with a couple of them. “Just in case another mishap happens.”

“Thank you,” I replied with a smile, about to leave.

“Miss?” He said, stopping me and having me turn to him. “He became very angry after the incident, I know that, but please… take care of him. He’s a good kid, and I know it’s still there.” I stared at him for a moment before nodding. I turned away, leaving the building to go home.

When I got there, Seokjin’s car was in the driveway. It was already late when I left, so the day is ending quickly. I pulled up, walking to the front door, shirts hiding in my bag. I went inside, seeing everyone in the living room. Taehyung, Yoongi, and Namjoon had been crying, Hoseok and Jimin trying to console them. Jungkook still sat in the same location, the same position, looking more upset. Seokjin was pacing, concern on his face.

“What happened?” I asked, worry growing in my stomach. All their eyes shot towards me, making me jump and look between them all. Seokjin ran over, throwing his arms around me. I frowned, bringing my hands up and tangling them in his hair.

“We all thought you left us,” Seokjin choked out. “Left me.”

“Oh, no,” I replied, furrow my brow in concern. “Honey, no, of course not. I would never leave unannounced, I would always talk to you about it first.”

“I’m sorry,” He choked, pulling away and wiping his tears. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“What were you doing?” Jimin squeaked out, carefully. My heart still raced, but I was more confident in myself, in them. I looked at Jungkook, whose eyes were on the ground.

“I went to get Jungkook a present,” I replied, making them all wide eyed. Jungkook looked up, raising an eyebrow curiously. “Here.” I took out the two shirts, walking over and holding them out. My skin crawled with nerves and panic, but my mind was clear. 

Jungkook sniffed the air, wide eyed. He took the shirts carefully, pressing them to his chest and looking up at me. I bit my lip, nervous that he’ll get upset that I went without his permission.

“I know it’s probably not the same, but Officer Lee said these are the same shirts from when you were in the academy,” I said. Everyone in the room was stunned, the only two talking was myself and Jungkook.

“Officer Lee?” Jungkook croaked out. “You talked to him?”

“Yeah… um… I hope you don’t mind, but he told me a little about you,” I replied. I knelt in front of him, hesitating for only a moment before placing my hands on his knees.

“Y/n…” Seokjin whispered, worry laced in his voice.

“Kookie…” I whispered as he stared. “It wasn’t your fault….”

“Yes, it was,” Jungkook growled, tears flowing down his cheeks. “If it wasn’t for me, she’d be alive!”

“Jungkook,” I said, keeping my calm. “She wouldn’t have wanted you to be angry forever. She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. She was a fighter, she was an officer.”

“Don’t talk like you knew her,” Jungkook growled, eyes sharp.

“You’re right, I didn’t… but Officer Lee told me about her. Told me how much she loved her job, she loved wearing her badge. How much she loved you,” I replied, staying in place, trying to remain calm. “You didn’t know there were two guys in the building… it’s not your fault.”

“Y/n, please,” Jungkook begged, his anger diminishing before my very eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks, a quiet sob escaping his lips. “It was my fault, I should’ve smelled him.”

“Kookie…. I know it wasn’t your fault,” I said, firmly. “No one thinks it’s your fault.”

Jungkook burst into tears, trembling and covering his face. I slowly leaned up, wrapping my arms around him and gulping. My heart swelled as he wrapped his arms around me, crying into my shoulder. Even though this was a sad moment, one that I wish neither of us had to live through, this was the best progress I’ve made. This was, also, progress for Jungkook. He’s letting himself grieve, rather than be angry. I’m letting myself love, rather than fear. Progress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 **This Particular Chapter Mentions Alcoholic Parents, Abusive Parents, and the Likes, Read with Caution~ <3 **

**Word Count** : 1,860

It’s been a couple days since talking to Jungkook and, since then, everything seemed back to normal. Taehyung and Yoongi would come into my office for pets, Hoseok and I would go on walks in the park or the forest out back, Namjoon and I would talk about the wedding, he’s been helping me pick everything out, Jimin has been a mix of all three of these, and Jungkook… well, he’s been distant as usual. There hasn’t been any more growling or tension, but we haven’t talked since then.

It was a new day and I had the day off, but Seokjin had to go to the office. He’s easily becoming one of the best hybrid lawyers in our town, so he has a lot of cases under his belt. Being gone so much made me miss him… but I do have the boys around to keep me company.

I sat in the kitchen at the island, drinking my coffee. Namjoon was sat next to me, his fluffy blondish, pinkish hair a mess from just waking up, ears perked as he stared at the laptop looking at the venues I’ve been interested in. I heard stomping coming down the stairs, a couple of people were running. 

Taehyung and Jimin came in, Taehyung running to me only to have me flinch and put up my hands. Taehyung froze, whining softly before mumbling an apology, giving me a side hug and running out the door. Jimin did the same before following. Fall was beginning, so the trees in the back were all different colors, as well as the air cool but not too cold.

Hoseok and Yoongi came down, not too long after the other two. Hoseok immediately went and started on breakfast while Yoongi sat on the other side of me, laying his head on the island, tail flicking. I leaned over, looking at the pictures Namjoon was scrolling through. 

Jungkook made an appearance in the archway, making my heart race. There was a tension surrounding me, causing me to gulp. Namjoon gave me the side eye, concern written all over his face. Yoongi’s tail puffed out, making me know they all sensed it. Jungkook walked over to his banana nut muffins, picking up one, completely ignoring the nerves I felt. He paused, looking at it, before walking towards me. From across the island, he carefully pushed the muffin to me, nodding his head before grabbing a second one for himself, walking out.

“He never shares those,” Hoseok said, back still turned to us. “That’s a compliment.”

I stared at the muffin with wide eyes, blinking in shock. I nodded, taking it and unwrapping it, taking a small bite. To me, this was progress. That’s a word I’m becoming familiar with, it was becoming my favorite word.

“Hobi, can I ask you something?” I asked, looking at him.

“Hmm?” Hoseok hummed, a smile forming on his face. I knew he loved when I called him Hobi. To be honest, I did too.

“What was your relationship with Seokjin?” I asked, taking another bite of the muffin. “Before me?”

“Mm, I’m not sure what you mean?” Hoseok said, turning around after making a plate of food, giving it to Yoongi, whose head was now up, looking at me.

“You all are very loving towards each other, like you’re all dating,” I replied, watching him build another plate and place it in front of me. “Were you like that with Seokjin?”

“I don’t know if you’re ready to know that,” Namjoon replied, moving my laptop to the side so he could also get a plate.

“Why not?” I replied, a fire burning in me. “It’s not like you’re all quiet about it.”

“And what does that mean?” Hoseok asked, handing Namjoon his plate as a smirk played on his lips.

“Well, these walls are thin, for one,” I replied, eyes sharp with amusement. “and you’re the loudest.” A light blush formed on Hoseok’s cheeks as he smiled, shaking his head and turning around.

“I disagree. I’d say Jiminie is the loudest,” Hoseok replied turning around and setting his plate on the island, continuing to stand and eat. “Why are you so curious?”

“Well…” I mumbled, biting my lip. “Seokjin told me a little bit about it and… I think he misses it.” The three older hybrids paused, eyes drooping slightly.

“What did he say about it?” Namjoon asked, curiously. 

“He explained that it wasn’t a relationship, more so all mutual love,” I said, squinting my eyes in thought. “Like you all act like your dating, but there’s no titles to it. He told me he’d help you all out whenever you animal instincts took over.”

“Mating season,” Yoongi mumbled.

“Yeah, but when we started dating, he told me he stopped everything…” I said, pulling my lips between my teeth.

“What brought up all these questions?” Hoseok asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just… curious. Is that why some of you didn’t like me…?” I asked, looking at my plate of food. “Do you guys miss him…?”

“Of course we do,” Yoongi replied, bluntly. “but we’re also happy he found someone he loves. He found you.”

“Plus, we don’t really have to miss him, since we’re still with him. Just physically miss him sometimes,” Hoseok replied.

I began to eat my plate, my brow furrowed at this information. The rest of the boys acted as if nothing happened, but occasionally looked at me. Finally, when my plate was clean, and Namjoon stood up to clean the dishes, I finally found the words.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” I said, confidently. Yoongi and Hoseok’s ears perked up, Namjoon’s twitching.

“What’s that mean?” Yoongi asked, looking at you.

“I wouldn’t have minded if Seokjin was still loving you all,” I said, gulping at his intense stare. “I figure some partners would have an issue, and I get that, but I don’t think I would’ve minded.”

“Why do you say that?” Hoseok asked gently, leaning on the island and smiling. 

“Because I’ve seen your love for each other,” I replied, looking between them all. “It just makes sense to me. People would kill for a love like that.”

I looked down into my coffee cup - it was almost empty. I bit my lip, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Did I overstep? I shouldn’t have said anything…. I should apologize. I looked up, opening my mouth to speak, but my words were halted at the feelings on lips on my cheek. I turned and looked at Yoongi, who ignored my stare, a light blush on the tips of his human ears. I looked back at the island, cheeks flaring as I excused myself, walking to my room.

The day was unproductive, just eating and chatting with the boys. No incidents happened between me and them, so it was a good mental health day. It made me hopeful for the future. Now, deep into the night, as I lay in the large bed alone, I begin to overthink. I can never sleep when my mind is so wired…. Light taps hit the window from the rain and, as the night goes on, they become louder, thunder slowly building and small flashes of light making the room bright.

Seokjin decided to stay at the office for longer, telling me he’d be home later. The storm outside made me think he’d sleep there, which made my heart sting. I didn’t realize how much I missed him…. Is this how the boys were when Seokjin was with me…?

I heard a light tap on my door, making me look. When it opened, it revealed a nervous Jimin, staring at me with big eyes. He was playing with his hands, ears flat to his head. His tail was twitching nervously.

“Jimin, are you alright?” I asked, voice cracking from exhaustion. My heart was beating against my rib cage, none of them have ever come into the room at night, let alone when Seokjin wasn’t here.

A larger boom echoed through the room, making Jimin and I flinch. Jimin’s tail puffed out, a small whimper sounding as he shut his eyes to hide them from the flashes. My heart sank as I looked at the frightened boy. 

“Do you want to stay in here tonight…?” I offered, not even hesitating. He nodded, slowly coming over and crawling into bed, staying on the far side as to not touch me.

“I never liked storms,” Jimin whispered, looking at the window with dilated eyes. “They remind me of my old home….” I paused turning to my side so we were facing each other.

“Why…” I whispered, my curiosity getting the best of me.

“I was in a good home. A mom and dad, two kids. They all really liked having me around…” Jimin whispered. “until the dad began to drink…. More and more each day. He started to get mad, screaming at all of us. Then he got physical….”

As I listened, I couldn’t help but flinch. This story was familiar, a lot of families go through something like this. Jimin sighed, wincing at a bolt of lightning crackling through the sky.

“I’d try and take care of the kids, try to protect their mom… but he’d turn on me,” Jimin replied, looking into my eyes. “Honestly… I was glad when he took it out on me.”

I furrowed my brow, as if to ask why. Another boom sounded, making Jimin flinch and move a little closer to me, still cautious about how I would react.

“Because it meant he’d take out all his energy on me, not them,” Jimin replied. “One day, he got sick of me…. Took me to the shelter while they were all out. I haven’t seen them sense.”

“Jimin, that’s awful,” I whispered, frowning. Jimin shrugged, looking at me.

“It’s okay. My story isn’t the worst of the bunch…. Plus, I didn’t have to stay in the shelter for too long. Seokjin found me a week later, said I was too pretty to stay in there,” Jimin said, flashing a smile.

Another larger boom rang through, lightning following. The wind had picked up, so the raindrops were hitting the window with some force. Jimin flinched, pulling his knees up slightly, a whimper escaping his throat as he closed his eyes, hiding his face slightly with the blanket.

I hesitated, thoughts rolling through my head. I slowly moved towards him, pausing when he looked at me with soft, but shocked, eyes. I was trembling, my memories flooding back of the hybrids who attacked me. I pushed it down, looking at this beautiful hybrid. He protected his family from an abusive human…. He’s nothing like the hybrids who hurt me….

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me. Our legs tangled and his arms found their way around me, pressing against my lower back. I was still shaking, fear in my mind but love in my heart. His head rested in my chest, my head on top of his. As I closed my eyes to sleep, I was comfortable, warm. It was the best night of sleep I’ve had since living here….


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,363

I woke up the next morning, extra warm. Jimin was no longer with me, leaving a chilly spot in the bed. I looked to see on the bedside table was a polaroid of Jimin and I cuddling in bed. A note at the bottom of it said, _I am so proud of you_. It was from Seokjin. I smiled a little, my heart beating fast with the love I felt.

I picked it up, smiling at the image. When I stood up, I slowly walked to my office, admiring the photo. As I entered, I went to the large bulletin board hanging on the wall, pinning the photo up with all of Taehyung’s notes from the beginning.

I practically skipped downstairs, going to the kitchen where everyone was. They were always in the kitchen in the morning, so this was no surprise. What was abnormal was Seokjin cooking. He loved to cook, but has had little to no time to do it since the law firm required so much of him. 

“Good morning,” I said, walking over and wrapping my hands around his waist, my head resting on his back.

“Morning,” Seokjin chuckled. “You’re loving today.”

“It’s just nice to see you home,” I said, but it came as a mumble in his back.

Seokjin paused, placing his towel from his shoulder onto the counter. He turned around, leaning on the counter and wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his chest, leaning into him. I smiled, standing up on my toes and pecking his lips.

“I’ve missed you,” I whispered.

“Well, you’ve definitely had nice company,” Seokjin said, smirking.

“He was scared of the storm last night,” I replied. “I couldn’t just leave him out there.”

“You both looked so comfortable,” Seokjin mumbled, pecking my lips again. 

“This is sickening,” Yoongi groaned. I turned my head in time to see him put his forehead on the island. Jimin and Taehyung were staring with heart eyes, sighing in contentment. 

“You love it,” Seokjin said, pecking my temple and making me laugh.

“Well, I feel you two should go on a date,” Hoseok said.

“I agree, you two haven’t been loving for a while,” Namjoon said, glasses on as he looked between us. “The wedding is coming up soon, so I feel you two need to have a night to yourselves.”

“Yeah! You two need a romantic date,” Taehyung cooed, a big boxy smile on his face. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Seokjin said, making me look up at him with big eyes, a smile on my face.

“Oh, we haven’t been on a date in months!” I exclaimed, excitement bubbling in my belly. “Should we go to the movies? Or maybe to the park to walk along the river?”

“How about a romantic, fancy dinner?” Seokjin asked, a grin on his lips. My eyes sparkled at the thought.

“Oh, yes! Where we can get dressed up!” I exclaimed once more. 

“I’ll help you pick an outfit!” Taehyung exclaimed, hopping up and grabbing my hand, dragging me upstairs. My excitement for the date was so strong that the sudden movement from Taehyung didn’t surprise me.

“Hey, I wanna help!” Jimin exclaimed. I heard him following, with another set of footsteps. Once we reached the bedroom, Jimin had joined us along with Jungkook. He had on a bright smile, tail wagging slightly. When he saw my shocked expression, a blush ran across his cheeks.

“I… I’d like to help too,” Jungkook whispered. I smiled, nodding my head.

Later that evening, the three boys had helped me pick out a dress and some heels. My dress was floor length, slick to my body. On one side, from mid thigh down, there was a slit, so you could see my leg. The sleeves went off my shoulders, exposing my collarbone. My heels were black, straps lacing around my feet and ankles. Taehyung picked this out. 

Jungkook did my hair. It was in perfect curls and it laid in a way that was out of my face. Jimin did my makeup. It was darker than normal, a black smokey eye with mascara and winged eyeliner. My lips matched the color of my dress.

As I looked into the large mirror, I bit my lip. Was this too much? The boys seemed to know where we were going, so they obviously would know how I should dress, but this seemed like a lot. The boys were in the mirror, smiling bright at their work.

“Is it too much?” I asked, smoothing the dress down.

“You look stunning,” Taehyung whispered, a light blush rolling over his cheeks.

“Honey, are you ready?” I heard Seokjin call up.

“Be down in a minute!” I yelled back. I picked up my purse, walking down the stairs, the three boys on my tail.

Once I reached their line of vision, Seokjin’s face paled as his mouth dropped slightly. He was looking at me up and down and, honestly, I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. I saw Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok peek around the corner to see me. Hoseok made a wolf whistle, only furthering my shyness. I watched Namjoon shove him slightly, an amused smile growing on the red panda’s face. 

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” I asked, biting my lip. Seokjin was in a black tuxedo, looking sharp.

“No, it’s,” Seokjin choked out, coughing to clear his throat before continuing. “It’s perfect. You look amazing.”

I smiled softly, nodding. I walked the rest of the way down as he offered his arm. I took it, smiling as we walked out the door, saying our goodbyes to the boys.

The restaurant Seokjin had chosen was one of the more elite ones. If anything, it seemed I was under-dressed compared to most. The dinner was delicious and we could talk about… everything. By dessert, we were all caught up on our lives.

“How are you and the boys?” Seokjin asked, hesitating. He had his arms crossed on the table, but was still able to eat the large ice cream in the middle of the table. I took a quick bite, wiping my mouth with the napkin.

“I think I’m okay,” I replied, smiling softly. “I’m not viewing them as hybrids that will hurt me anymore, which is nice…. I, also, think… I love them.” Seokjin sighed in relief, a smile playing on his lips.

“That is so… perfect…. I’ve missed you, Y/n” Seokjin said, uncrossing his arms and reaching over, holding my hand. Before I could respond, there was an interruption.

“Jinnie?” A voice sounded, making us both look towards it. A gorgeous woman was walking towards us, a bright smile on her face. Her teeth were pearly white, a beautiful tan making her skin glisten. She was in a slick black dress, hair pinned up.

“Sooyoung?” Seokjin said, making me look at him in surprise. “Oh my god, how are you? When’d you come back to town?” Seokjin stood up, hugging the gorgeous woman.

“Not too long ago, I moved back for work,” She exclaimed. Her eyes fell on me, making me feel squeamish under her gaze. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, Sooyoung, this is my fiance, Y/n,” Seokjin said, proudly. A glint flashed in the woman’s eyes as she kept her smile. I stood up, extending my hand and smiling. She shook it.

“Oh, that’s so exciting!” Sooyoung said.

“How do you two know each other?” I asked. Seokjin seemed to gulp, but Sooyoung wouldn’t let him talk.

“Oh, we dated throughout high school and some of college,” Sooyoung said, grinning. “He was so sweet. I’m sure he’s the same to you.” My heart sank, but I kept it off my face. Seokjin dated someone so gorgeous…. I’m a downgrade compared….

“Well, I must get going back to my family,” Sooyoung said. “You still have my number, right? We must get together. I’d love to see your precious hybrids again! God, I miss them.”

“Of course,” Seokjin said, only making my heart sink further. “I’m sure they miss you just as much! We’ll talk.”

“Alright! Bye,” She said, to us, wiggling her fingers. This night was almost perfect….


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,333

When we arrived home, I had stayed silent the rest of the night. Seokjin, however, was completely oblivious to my insecure thoughts. He had a huge smile on his face, telling me this night was perfect and it was so wonderful to see his ex. Well, he doesn’t say it like that, he says friend, but I hear it as ex.

I got out of the car, Seokjin following and still talking up a storm about how tonight had been. When we got to the house, and opened the door, the boys seemed to be waiting for us. They smiled huge, but when they sniffed the air, three of their smiles faded. 

“How was your night?” Hoseok asked, looking at me. His eyes told me he knew what happened. Before I could respond, Jimin gasped.

“You smell like Sooyoung! Did you see her?!” He exclaimed.

“Yes! She’s back in town, can you believe it?!” Seokjin replied, with just as much enthusiasm.

“Did she ask about us?” Jungkook asked, eyes filled with hope. My heart began to sting at their words. They must have really loved her….

“Yeah. She wanted to know how you all were doing,” Seokjin replied, flashing a smile. “She wants to see you all again sometime soon. We may set something up.” Taehyung had a huge smile, clapping his hands in excitement.

“I’m gonna go wash off my face,” I interrupted, making the four excited men look at me. The other three were already staring. 

“Okay honey. I love you,” Seokjin cooed, kissing my temple. I gave a small smile before turning on my heel and heading upstairs. 

Once I reached the top, I let out a defeated sigh, slouching as I walked to my room. I went through and went straight to our large master bathroom. I sat in the seat facing the big mirror, grabbing my makeup wipes and wiping away my makeup. They helped wipe away the stray tears as well.

A knock on the door frame made me jump, looking to see Hoseok and Yoongi looking at me, their tails twitching. I cleared my throat, looking back at the mirror and cleaning off more of my makeup. 

“Can I help you boys?” I asked.

“Are… you okay?” Yoongi mumbled, looking at me with big eyes. 

“Fine, why would you ask?” I asked them, finishing wiping my tears. I stood up, grabbing a hair tie and putting my hair into a messy bun. I slipped off my heels, taking them to the walk-in closet that was located in the bathroom.

“Y/n, we don’t like her,” Yoongi said, making me stop and look at him. 

“She’s not a good person. At least not in our eyes,” Hoseok replied. “She just had too many mistakes. Too many flaws.”

“She’s manipulative,” Yoongi replied. “She tried really hard to get me, Hobi, and Namjoon to like her and, when we didn’t reciprocate, she tried to exclude us in everything….”

“Those four boys were too in love to see it, though,” Namjoon said, joining us. “I don’t mind her, I definitely don’t hate her like these two, but I don’t appreciate her messing with my pack,” Namjoon’s ears were erect, he was quite confident. 

“She just seemed… too nice,” I replied, looking down and shaking my head before taking out my earrings. “She was so gorgeous.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Hoseok whispered.

“She had a beautiful smile,” I said, ignoring his comment.

“I get up every morning just to see your smile, Y/n,” Yoongi whispered.

“She loves hybrids…” I choked out, a couple tears falling as the corners of my mouth pulled down into a frown. 

“Are you saying you don’t love us?” Namjoon asked, matter-of-factly. “Because we love you, and all the progress you’ve made getting to know us, spending time with us… even letting us sleep in the same bed as you. I know that wasn’t for nothing. You love us.” I hesitated, looking down and frowning. I listened to Hoseok walk over, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. I let him, and I held him just as tight. 

I eventually decided to go to bed, laying there. Hoseok and Yoongi left, but Namjoon hesitated. I was towards the window, laying on my side. I listened to Namjoon shuffle over to me, his hand nudging me. I backed up in the large bed, leaving room for him. He crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around me where my face was in his chest and his chin rested atop my head. It was so… comfortable. It must go with his animal side, koalas love to hug….

When Seokjin came in later, he was so happy. Namjoon was already asleep, but I pretended to be with him, so I listened to Seokjin hum in happiness. My heart sank, but I tried to ignore it. Maybe I was overreacting, I did that sometimes. When he lay in bed, he kept his back to me, having no clue I was still wide awake…. What a night….

A few days after the date, Seokjin came home from work and said that he had made plans to go have a picnic with Sooyoung that night, and we were all invited. I bit my lip at the excitement that ran through the living room.

“Honey, I think I’ll stay behind,” I said, plastering on a fake smile. “I think you and the boys should catch up with her.” It wasn’t a complete lie. I did think they should all go and catch up, but I didn’t think I was a part of that picture. Plus, I had no interest in seeing my fiance gush to Sooyoung again….

“Oh, are you sure?” Seokjin asked, frowning. I nodded, keeping my forced smile. He walked over, pecking my temple.

“I’m staying with her,” Hoseok mumbled, making Seokjin frown further. 

“Hobi, I know you weren’t fond of her but I know she’d love to see you too,” Seokjin said, continuing to frown. From the distant look in his eyes, Sooyoung’s relationship with Hoseok put a strain on him.

“I don’t want to see her,” Hoseok said, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

“If Hoseok stays, I’m staying too,” Yoongi said, nodding in agreement.

“Why do you guys always do that? She didn’t do anything wrong to you,” Jungkook growled, making me gulp.

“Enough. All of you,” Namjoon said, forcefully. He was so intelligent and gentle, it always surprised me to see such an Alpha mentality in him. “I think Hoseok should stay home, Jin. It’d be good for one of us to stay with your fiance.” I was surprised at the venom in his tone, and I knew everyone could hear it, but I think we all just ignored it.

“If I just agree to go, will you all stop fighting?” I asked, playing with my hands nervously and eyes wide in innocence.

“Y/n, you really don’t have to,” Yoongi whispered, staring at me.

“I want you to come!” Taehyung exclaimed, jumping up and down. “Oh, I can’t wait! Y/n, you’ll love her! She’s so nice and pretty. I’m so excited for you to meet her!”

“Tae, I met her already,” I said, flashing a more genuine smile, just because he looked so… happy. Was he ever this happy with me…?

“Baby, it’s alright if you don’t want to come but… I would love you to,” Seokjin said, a smile on his face. My heart seemed to melt at it, and honestly, I just couldn’t say no.

We rode in two separate cars as we didn’t have one to fit all of us. Seokjin was still looking into a larger one to save on gas and energy, but for the time being, we had two. Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi rode with me while the other three rode with Seokjin. I felt that this picnic was going to be highly uncomfortable, and possibly even defensive. My anxiety only grew at the thought….


	13. Chapter 13

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,491

We all got out of our cars and, even with all the people, I could easily spot Sooyoung. Her hair shined, her skin glowed. The smile on her face when she saw Seokjin and the boys, it made my heart ache. What was odd was when she saw me, her smile didn’t falter any…. It actually looked… genuine.

We all walked up to her, a large blanket on the ground. She had food set out all over it, each looking as delicious as the last. It was obvious most of the items were homemade, making me bite me lip nervously. I’ve never cooked for the boys….

“Sooyoung!!” Jungkook exclaimed, giving her a big hug. I tried to keep a genuine smile, but it shrank at the sight. 

“Hi Kookie!” She exclaimed, giggling at his hug. “Hello boys, I’ve missed you.” She went around giving each a hug, but when she got to Hoseok, he just kept his arms crossed, staring at her. His eyes weren’t aggressive or anything, but he was making it clear that he didn’t want to hug her.

“Hoseok,” Seokjin scolded, making me look at him and furrow my brow.

“Hey, don’t say his name like that,” I told Seokjin, staring at him. He seemed stunned by me, but Sooyoung spoke before either of us could.

“No, it’s alright. Hoseok’s never liked me very much,” Sooyoung said, flashing a sad smile.

We all sat down and began to eat. My nerves quickly disappeared because Sooyoung was just so… nice. She asked me questions, she kept me in the conversation. It was all so strange, but as the evening went on, I could feel how tense Hoseok and Yoongi were getting. The more comfortable I was, the more uncomfortable they were.

“I think I’m going to go on a small walk,” I said, standing and smiling softly. “You two can catch up a bit.”

“Alright,” Seokjin replied, barely looking at me. Was he mad about earlier, or was he just too focused on Sooyoung…? I was a bit stunned, but Hoseok and Yoongi stood up alongside me.

“We’re going with her,” Hoseok sounded, too quickly. Seokjin looked our way, glaring at them slightly, as if to scold them, but Yoongi spoke.

“Jin, it’s gotten dark. You wouldn’t want your fiance to walk alone in the dark, would you?” Yoongi asked. I could feel the tension between them, making me gulp.

“No, of course not,” Seokjin said, eyes softening when they landed on me. “Be safe, my love.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” I replied, flashing a smile. 

Hoseok, Yoongi, and I began to walk the sidewalk that followed along the river. It was dark outside, but the street lights on both sides of the path illuminated the way. Tall trees hung over, making the pathway look magical. I was standing in between the boys and we were all silent.

“I don’t like that you guys keep reminding him that I’m his fiance,” I whispered, looking down and stuffing my hands in my pockets. “It just makes me feel… unmemorable.”

They remained quiet, simply nodding. My thoughts began to run wild as we walked. Why didn’t he look at me earlier…? Was he upset that I told him not to scold Hoseok? Or maybe he just doesn’t care about me when Sooyoung’s around. I sniff, trying to keep my tears to myself. 

“She was nice to me…” I whispered, more so to myself. I felt I needed a confirmation from them, was she being nice to me, genuinely…?

“She was,” Yoongi whispered, gulping. 

“It seemed so… true,” I whispered again. Hoseok nodded.

“Do you like her?” Hoseok mumbled, biting his lip. I shrugged.

“Hobi, I don’t know. She seemed to genuinely like me, she kept me in all the conversations…. Do you guys think it’s true?” I asked, making them stop. I turned to face them both, looking into their eyes.

“There’s… always been an off scent to her. She’s very sneaky…” Hoseok whispered.

“We thought she liked us too… until we became a problem to her, then her attitude changed,” Yoongi started. “She acted that way with us, but there was an off scent to her. The scent was on her today, and it grew every time she spoke to you….”

I sighed, biting my lip to stop it from quivering as tears ran the rims of my eyes. I tried to keep them from falling, but I was scared. I began to tremble, wrapping my arms around myself as if to protect me. I looked at the two, just in time for the tears to roll down my cheeks.

“I can’t lose him,” I choked out, fear gripping me. “I can’t lose you boys….”

Hoseok’s eyes softened. He reached over, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed quietly into his chest as I felt his long tail wrap around me. Yoongi hugged me from behind and I just felt… safe. I felt that no matter what, they would always love me. 

“I’m sorry I treated you guys the way I did when I first met you…” I whispered, frowning. “It wasn’t fair of me….”

“Y/n, you were terrified of us,” Yoongi mumbled. “All that matters now is that we love you… and you love us….”

The three of us walked back in time to see the others had cleaned up and the younger hybrids were all playing with Sooyoung. Seokjin was sitting on a bench, chuckling at them, while Namjoon sat next to him, eyes wide with alert. When Namjoon saw us, he smiled big, standing and walking over, pecking both Yoongi and Hoseok on the lips, and myself on my forehead. We all walked together to Seokjin, whose eyes landed on us when we were closer. Seokjin smiled, standing up and pecking my lips in a greeting. I felt my heart flutter with love, with the underlying feeling of hope. 

“You ready to go?” I asked, smiling softly.

“Ohhhhhh,” Jimin whined. I turned to see the three boys and Sooyoung walking over.

“It’s too early,” Jungkook whined, wrapping his arms around Sooyoung, resting his chin on her shoulder. A wave of jealousy rolled through me, but I shoved it down.

“Guys, I think we should leave,” Seokjin asked, frowning.

“Well, Y/n, if they want to stay, I can take them home?” Sooyoung asked, smiling. “If you’re ready to leave, that is.” I pulled on a fake smile. I wanted to go home, I was tired of feeling like I was walking on eggshells, but… it made me nervous to leave him alone… with her. 

“Sure, that’s fine,” I replied, stepping back. “You guys have fun, okay? I’m feeling really tired, I’d like to go to sleep.”

“Can I come with you?” Hoseok asked, hope in his eyes.

“Me too,” Yoongi mumbled, looking down as Seokjin gave them both dirty looks.

“You know, I’m feeling tired myself,” Namjoon said, yawning. “Jinnie, we’ll go home with her.” Namjoon pecked his temple, calming Seokjin down.

“Alright, we’ll stay longer,” Seokjin said. The younger boys cheered, making me sigh quietly.

We said our goodbyes and walked to the car. I drove the four of us home and, once we got there, I felt myself draining fast. I kept quiet, walking in and going straight to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and immediately got into bed. 

As I laid there, I began to overthink. I began to worry myself…. I was staring at the ceiling and, for the first time since getting engaged, I felt… lonely. I sat up, biting my lip. I got out of the bed, heading downstairs where Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi were all sitting, watching television. They weren’t quite ready to go to bed.

Once I reached the bottom, they all looked at me. I felt nervous, playing with my fingers and biting my lip.

“Do you guys think… you can come to bed with me…?” I asked, chewing on my top lip. “If you don’t want to, that’s alright.”

“A chance to snuggle with you? Count me in,” Yoongi grumbled, standing up.

The boys all agreed, Namjoon and Hoseok standing up and all of them following me upstairs. I laid in the middle, Hoseok joining and facing me while Yoongi went behind me, wrapping his arm and tail around my waist. Namjoon got on the other side of Hoseok, snuggling into him. I wrapped my arm around Hoseok, resting my hand on Namjoon’s hip.

Namjoon and Yoongi fell asleep almost instantly. Koalas and cats, both love to sleep…. Hoseok and I, however, stayed awake, just staring at each other. There were no words, but so many emotions were shared just by our looks.

“Why did you want us here?” Hoseok whispered, voice groggy from exhaustion. I hesitated, only for a second. I trusted Hoseok.

“I felt… lonely,” I whispered back, closing my eyes and resting my forehead on his chest. “I miss my fiance….”


	14. Chapter 14

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,150

Since that first day, the three boys and my fiance would go see Sooyoung every night. Sometimes Namjoon would go, sometimes he’d stay with me. Now, it was the weekend, and the boys decided to go spend the entire day at an amusement park… with Sooyoung. 

This morning, they were already gone, and I couldn’t help but stay in bed the entire time. The weekend was the best part of the week because Seokjin and I were both off. We could have some time to talk and hang out, either alone or with the other boys. Since Sooyoung came back into his life, there was no more time for me….

I heard my door swing open. Before I could respond, a body was on top of me, making me lurch upward and huff from the air leaving my body. Hoseok was laughing, hugging around me. I chuckled with him, relaxing a bit.

“Come on, Hobi, that was too much,” I complained, smiling.

“Get up, let’s go do something,” Hoseok begged, ignoring my comment.

“I don’t want to today,” I mumbled, closing my eyes. Another body moved into the bed, a small purr erupting as the person cuddled up.

“I’m fine with this,” Yoongi purred, almost instantly falling asleep. I listened to Hoseok whine, but a third voice came into the room.

“You can’t lay here all day. Neither can you, Yoongi,” Namjoon sounded, coming next to the bed and pushing my hair out of my face.

“You didn’t go with them?” I asked, eyes sparkling a bit. Namjoon chuckled, ears twitching.

“I thought I’d stay with you three this time,” He mumbled, smiling softly.

“See? So we all _have_ to do something!” Hoseok exclaimed, sitting up, but he was still sitting on me. I sighed, smirking at him.

“Then what’s the plan? What should we do today?” I asked.

We all decided to go out to lunch. When we got there, I had to reserve the table. They had placed us outside under an umbrella, where all the other people-hybrid families were. It frustrated me, and I wanted to say something, but Yoongi stopped me.

“Y/n, it’s alright, this is just how the world works. We’re okay,” He said, flashing a smile. I simply nodded, looking back down at the menu.

We all ordered and ate our lunch. People from the inside would look out and give all the hybrids dirty looks. Even people walking on the streets that were walking by would do it, which would just make me angrier.

Once we were finished, we went back home and all took a nap together as our food settled. After waking up, the other boys still seemed to not be home yet…. The closer we got to five in the afternoon, the darker it seemed to get. Namjoon had the brilliant idea to have a bonfire and having some s’mores, so that was ultimately our plan. 

We all went outside and started the bonfire, setting up chairs around to sit. The sun began to droop low, the sky turning a beautiful blue and pink. I had a blanket wrapped around me, listening to the boys joke and talk with each other.

I couldn’t help but stare at Namjoon, my curiosity getting the best of me. He was so calm and patient with everyone around him. He has high leadership qualities for a koala hybrid, but when we first met months ago, Seokjin told me he is similar to me…. He was terrified of humans because they attacked him…. What was his story?

“What are you thinking, Y/n?” Namjoon asked, smiling softly as I jumped. I was so deep in thought, I hadn’t noticed they were looking at me.

“Oh, I’m just… curious,” I replied, blushing softly.

“About my past?” Namjoon asked, smiling at me as I nodded. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Just… how did you come into this family?” I asked, snuggling into my blanket as I looked at him.

“Well… before I met Seokjin, I had an owner that was… quite abusive. He wasn’t always that way, he was kind and sweet to me… but there were days that he was so angry… he wanted to get his anger out, and it was on me,” Namjoon said, getting quiet. “The nice days seemed to get fewer and farther apart. Soon enough, he just didn’t like me anymore.”

“Joonie…” I whispered, frowning.

“The last day I was with him, he took me to a field with his friends. They all took turns beating me up. I didn’t heal for weeks…” Namjoon replied, sighing. “I’m lucky Seokjin was on a drive when he saw me. He picked me up and took me to the hospital. When I was conscious enough, I just screamed and panicked. No matter how much I kicked and screamed, Seokjin wanted me….” Namjoon smiled softly. “He taught me how to love again.”

“Namjoon,” I said, standing up and walking over, kissing his forehead. “I’m so happy I know you. You’re so incredibly strong.” Namjoon smiled back, nodding his head. “I’ll go in and get the s’mores.”

“I’ll help!” Hoseok exclaimed, hopping up and following me in.

We went inside and gathered all the supplies. We got ourselves some drinks as well, Hoseok and I talking about anything and everything. We goofed off and laughed about nonsense. I turned to fix a glass for myself. I bit my lip, turning to grab a cup for my drink when a body blocked my view.

I froze, Hoseok extremely close to me. I felt breathless as I looked up at him, his eyes a bit darker, but still soft and kind. He seemed to hesitate, like he had a whole plan when he came here with me, but he was doubting himself. Almost as soon as the doubt was there, it disappeared when he looked into my eyes.

Hoseok knelt in, his lips touching mine. His tail wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I was surprised by him, but I was more surprised when I felt myself kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him even closer. All the loneliness, all the neglect from Seokjin, it all just came crashing down. This all felt so… nice.

As soon as Seokjin’s name flashed through my head, I pulled away, wide eyed and lips parted. Hoseok had a small smile, but my demeanor made him frown, pulling away slightly. I stepped back, bumping into the counter behind me.

“Oh my God,” I whispered. “Oh my God. Hoseok, what did we just…? Why did we just…? Oh my God!”

“Y/n,” Hoseok started, but I ignored him, grabbing the s'mores supplies and leaving him to the drinks, walking out to the other two boys, who raised their eyebrows at my panicked state. Did I just cheat…? How am I going to tell Seokjin this?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,065

I felt panicked for days. I felt so guilty, but at the same time I wanted it to happen again. Every time I would try to tell Seokjin what happened, he’d be out the door before I could finish, either for work or to go see Sooyoung. The guilt was so strong, I felt so anxious to tell him.

Even with the guilt, I could feel my heart swell at the thought of Hoseok’s lips on mine, his hands on my waist. I yearned for it, but at the same time, I still yearned for Seokjin. The man I fell in love with back in college….

I started to avoid Hoseok. Not only him, but I started to avoid all the hybrids again. I stayed hidden in my office, or hidden in my bedroom as to avoid these feelings. Hoseok had tried talking to me, but I ignored him. Slowly, I could see that I was feeling these same feelings for all of the boys, making it when they went to see Sooyoung hurt so much more.

Today, I was sitting on my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. All these emotions were so overwhelming, I couldn’t help the tears. I let out a shaky breath - I had to let Seokjin know. I listened to the door open, making me wipe my tears fast and stand up. Seokjin had just gotten home, his tie already in his hand and went straight to the closet to get changed out of his suit.

“Seokjin, we need to talk,” I said, standing in place. 

“Sorry, sweetie. I can’t. The boys and I are already running pretty late, we’re meeting Sooyoung at a drive-in for a movie,” He said from the closet, no doubt getting dressed.

The feeling of sadness and defeat grew in my chest. I was thinking about maybe just letting him go, continuing the routine I had with avoiding everyone and dwelling in the guilt I felt… but thinking about living another day like that just didn’t feel possible.

Just as Seokjin came out of the closet, changed, about to leave, I stomped my foot. He paused, looking at me in slight surprise.

“Sit down,” I said firmly, clenching my jaw. He simply nodded, coming over and sitting on the bed. I sighed in relief, sitting with him.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked, finally taking in my appearance.

“I did something awful,” I choked out, a couple tears falling. He reached over, running his thumb across one of my cheeks, making my heart jump at the affection I so desperately craved. 

“Baby, what is it?” Seokjin asked. I let out a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

“Hoseok kissed me,” I said, voice shaking. “and I kissed him back….” I shut my eyes, waiting for him to scream, to yell, to break up with me… but all he did was chuckle.

“That’s all…?” He whispered, making me open my eyes and look at him in shock. “Honey, before you and I began dating, I had my own relationship with each of the boys. You see how they all treat each other, I used to be a part of that.”

“So you’re not mad?” I asked, lip quivering as a few tears of relief rolled down my cheeks.

“Not at all. I’m actually relieved, even a little… happy,” Seokjin said with a smile. “The fact that you have romantic feelings towards them, like I do, makes me think we could all… be in a big happy relationship.” He seemed hesitant, but I blinked in surprise. He wasn’t mad…?

“Jin! Let’s go!” Jungkook yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

“Okay honey, thank you for telling me. I’m really not mad,” Seokjin said, standing up and flashing a smile. “I love you. We’ll be home late.” Seokjin placed his lips onto mine, giving me a brief kiss, making my heart sore.

As he left, I continued to sit there, deep in thought. I never even considered a big relationship. Dating all of them? Could that even work? I mean… I see all the hybrids have affection towards one another, and none of them get jealous. Except maybe Jimin, but just because he wants affection.

After a couple hours of sitting on the bed, contemplating everything Seokjin had said, I decided that I needed to talk to Hoseok. I walked downstairs, going to the living room where Yoongi and Hoseok were sitting, watching television. Namjoon must’ve gone with the others.

“Hobi,” I said, clasping my hands together. The two of them jumped, looking my way in surprise. “Can we talk, please?”

“Sure, of course,” Hoseok said, standing up. 

I turned around, walking through the hallway, into the kitchen, and out the back door to our patio. I sat on the couch, wrapping a blanket around myself. It was dark, so our fairy lights were on. Hoseok came and sat in the armchair, no doubt to give me some space.

“We need to talk about that kiss,” I started, gulping.

“I know, it was stupid, I’m so sorry,” Hoseok said, shaking his head, a slight whine escaping his throat.

“Hoseok, I’m the one who’s sorry. I should’ve talked to you about it…” I started, biting my lip. “I told Seokjin. He wasn’t mad, like I thought he’d be…. He said he was actually glad, like we all could be in one big relationship.”

“Wait… so… you liked the kiss…?” Hoseok asked, ears perked up. I felt my face heat up, making me sigh.

“Yes, Hoseok. I liked it. I like you, I like all the boys,” I replied, shaking my head. “It doesn’t help that I miss affection so much….” I looked down, sighing once more. “I want to make sure it’s actually something, and not my longing for love….”

“I get that. I totally get that,” Hoseok replied, tail perked up and twitching. “So, maybe we could… be together?”

“This sounds so lame,” I mumbled, flashing a grin. “Hobi, I don’t know. I think Seokjin and I have to have a long talk about this… but, that’s going to be hard when he’s gone every night.”

“I understand. He’s not being fair to you at all… but, since he was okay with the kiss, maybe… we can take it slow, hmm?” Hoseok asked, flashing a smile.

“Sure, Hoseok,” I replied, a small smile on my lips. “That sounds great.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,208

A couple of days after our talk, Hoseok and I sat on the couch downstairs together. He was leaning against the arm while I was between his legs, my back on his chest. Yoongi was on the top of both of us, his chest to mine and arms wrapped around us both. I’ve gotten much more comfortable around them within the past two days. There was no need to take time… I knew I loved them, and I know they love me.

Yoongi was asleep and purring, his head buried in my neck. I played with his hair, making him purr even more. The television was on, but none of us were really listening. We were just enjoying each other’s presence, and warmth. Seokjin came into the living room, smiling softly. It was once again the weekend, and with the past couple of days, my anger towards him grew.

“Oh, you’re all so cute,” Seokjin cooed with a smile. I kept my eyes on Yoongi’s head, focusing on playing with his hair. Seokjin paused, but only for a moment. “Well, the boys and I are going to the park.”

“To meet Sooyoung?” I asked, my voice dripping with venom. Again, there was a pause, but he continued.

“Yes. We’ll be home-” He started, but I cut him off.

“Fine, have a good time,” I mumbled, still playing with Yoongi’s hair.

I could feel Hoseok tense up, Yoongi no longer purring. The tension was so deep, even a human could feel it. The other boys were in the archway of the hallway, next to the front door. I heard Jimin whine quietly, but ignored it. I kind of forgot they were even here, I haven’t communicated with them in so long….

“Seokjin, I think I’ll sit out on this one,” Namjoon said, walking forward to sit at the other end of the couch, putting our legs onto his lap.

“Joonie, you were so excited,” Jungkook said, a whine in his voice. “Sooyoung said she has a surprise for us!”

“You go ahead, I’m gonna stay with Y/n,” He replied, saying my name as if he was trying to get a point across.

“Alright…” Seokjin said, biting his bottom lip. He knelt down to kiss my lips, but I slightly turned my head so he only kissed my cheek. He seemed stunned when he pulled away, but ignored it, nodding his head goodbye and walking out the door.

As soon as he was out the door, I remained still, playing with Yoongi’s hair as a way to calm my nerves. The anger inside my heart was so strong, I felt a couple of tears fall down my cheeks. Yoongi looked up, frowning at me. He reached his hand up, rubbing his thumb across my skin to get it away. I chuckled softly, shaking my head. I felt like an idiot.

“Y/n,” Hoseok whispered. I covered my face in my hands, breathing heavier.

“I’m sorry,” I choked out. 

“No, honey,” Namjoon said, reaching over and holding my hand. “You have no reason to be sorry….”

“I think you need to talk to him,” Yoongi said, laying his head back down and hugging a bit tighter around me and Hoseok.

“How?” I asked, uncovering my face. “He’s never here.”

“I think it’s time to be gruff with him,” Namjoon replied. “You need to assert your dominance in the relationship, that’s what hybrids do.”

“When he comes home tonight, wait in the bedroom. He eventually comes into there, so you can talk to him,” Hoseok said. I wiped away my tears, scenarios rolling through my head. I ended up nodding, biting my lower lip.

“You guys are right. I need to talk to him…” I mumbled, sighing and leaning my head back. Hoseok kissed the top of my head, making me sigh.

For the rest of the day, the three boys and I just relaxed, enjoyed each other’s company. I kissed Hoseok a lot, and even had my first kiss with both Yoongi and Namjoon. They all gave me so much affection, I felt drunk with all the love, but it also came with anger and longing for Seokjin.

I was sitting in the bedroom, alone. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon were in the next room, laying down. They said they’d be half awake in case I needed them. It was closing in on midnight when the boys came back.

I listened to them all come up the stairs, talking and laughing. My heart sank with anxiety, waiting for Seokjin to enter. Once he did, we made eye contact. His smile disappeared, and he shut the door. I’m certain he knew this was coming, but I don’t think he thought it’d be tonight.

“We need to talk,” I said, my voice strong as I crossed my arms.

“Alright,” Seokjin said, setting his jacket on the chair and coming and sitting on the bed. “What do you want to talk about…?”

“Sooyoung,” I replied. A glint of anger flashed through his eyes, but he remained silent. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with her. I miss you.” I said, trying to keep this in a positive light.

“She said you’d do this,” Seokjin whispered, making me furrow my brow.

“Said I’d do what?” I asked, a fire burning through me.

“You’d try to make me feel pity for you, try to make me stop seeing her,” He replied, standing up and turning away. I stood up as well, glaring.

“I never would’ve said that! I just want you to stay home more than a few hours, talk to me, talk to Hoseok, Yoongi,” I said, my voice rising.

“Why should I?” Seokjin shouted, twisting around. “I work my ass off all day just to come home and get scolded for wanting to hang out with my friend?”

“This is the first time I’m fighting with you!” I yelled. “I just want you home more, I want to see you more!”

“Why are you doing this?” Seokjin asked, glaring at me.

“Seokjin, you’re my boyfriend, I want to spend time with you.” I said, voice raised but not yelling.

“Well, why don’t you talk to Jungkook? Jimin? Taehyung? They all dated her too! You said you wanted a group relationship with the hybrids, what about them?” He yelled.

“I’m not engaged to them, I’m engaged to you!” I screamed. “Maybe I want their love because my fiance is neglecting me by going and hanging out with his ex!”

“Well maybe this engagement was a mistake!” He screamed back.

My heart sank. Talk about a K.O. I sat on the bed, eyes watering at his comment. Panic flashed through his eyes, but his anger was fueling him. So was mine, but the comment left me breathless.

“Maybe it was,” I said, standing up and walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” He exclaimed.

“Out! Why don’t you go back to Sooyoung?” I asked, twisting and staring at him.

“Maybe I will!” He yelled. 

I opened the door in time to see all the boys standing there, shocked. I pushed past them, walking down the stairs and to the front door. I grabbed my jacket, opening the door and slamming it behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3 **This one in particular has Mentions of Violence, Attacks, Etc. Slightly Graphic. Read with Caution. <3**

**Word Count** : 1,281

I went straight to the park, it wasn’t too far from our house. Well, was it really my house anymore? Seokjin pushed the last button, how could I go back to a man who did such a thing? I couldn’t! I wouldn’t.

But… there was still my love, so strong. My heart felt broken, like it was all a lie. My Seokjin wouldn’t do this, he wouldn’t say that… but he did…. Was the engagement really a mistake…? He’s been so patient with me since I moved in. Patient with me warming up to the hybrids, patient with me needing him… why now? Why would he be so obsessed with Sooyoung when I’m right here? Am I not good enough?

I shivered, the cold night making me wrap my arms around myself. I felt numb, my heart heavy in my chest. Salty tears rolled down my cheeks. My heart was literally broken… Seokjin was my soulmate, my everything….

I heard a rustling not too far off, making me jump and look towards the bushes. I huffed, glaring at the noise and crossing my arms.

“Boys, go home, I want to be alone,” I warned.

My heart sank as four hybrids emerged from the bushes, but they weren’t mine…. They all looked threatening, making me go wide eyed. One smirked, walking closer to me as I stepped back. In my rush out the door, I forgot it was late at night and I should bring a weapon, so I was completely vulnerable.

“Think we were someone else?” One asked, flashing a toothy smile. 

“Yes,” I said, trying to keep my voice steady. “I’m sorry for the intrusion.” I turned around, about to walk back towards home, but another stepped in front of me.

“What’s the rush?” She asked, smirking. There were three men and one woman. My heart began to beat fast, old fears resurfacing.

“I need to get back home,” I replied, trying to step around her, but she shoved me, making me fall to the ground in horror.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Another man said, making me gulp.

“See, you don’t know us, but you may know our owner,” One said with a smirk. “Met at a grocery store not too long ago. Your fiance knows him a bit better than you, though.” I went wide eyed, my mind flashing back to that day months ago.

_“You’re the lawyer’s wife,” A man growled out, making me pale slightly. “The one who took away my hybrids!”_

I gulped once more, remembering what Seokjin told me about the case. He was taking away his hybrids because he used them for cage fighting. These must be that man’s hybrids….

“You see, we like our owner, we like to fight, so you could imagine our disappointment when another man came to take us,” He said, bending down to my height. He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, making me shiver in fear. “So, we decided we need to make him pay for it.”

“What better way than to take it out on his fiance,” The woman growled, making me wide eyed.

I tried to stand, I tried to get away, but the one who seemed to lead this pack bit my arm, making me shout in pain. I felt fists hit my body, feet hit my stomach. There would be an occasional bite, and it would seep through my skin. I curled up, trying to protect my body, my face, keep them from hurting me further, but to no avail. Memories from when I was younger came flooding back, and for a second I thought I was there.

One of the hybrids grabbed my chin, making me look up as he growled. I felt woozy, they had made so many wounds that I lost some blood. This hybrid seemed to open his mouth, going in for my jugular. This was it, this was the end… but he dropped me. My vision was blurry, but I could’ve sworn I saw four more people join us, hybrids. I wanted to shout, to ask them for help, but one of the hybrids attacking me kicked me in the face, making me lose consciousness.

**Seokjin’s POV**

My anger was so strong, but hurt filled my body as well. Why would she do this…? It’s never been like this before…. Back in college, we were apart for weeks at a time and there was never a problem…. I felt so hurt, but at the same time, I understood what she was saying. I had been away from her for a long time, and I hadn’t seen her for a while, and we live together.

I pulled up to Sooyoung’s house, turning off the car and sighing. I got out, walking to her door and knocking, tears rolling down my cheeks. When she opened it, her smile disappeared. She pulled me into a hug, her hand twisting through my hair as her other rubbed my back.

“Jinnie, what’s wrong?” She asked, grabbing my hand and taking me to her living room where we sat.

“Y/n and I got into a pretty bad fight,” I mumbled. She looked surprised, but I noticed a glint in her eyes.

“About what?” She asked.

“You,” I replied, sniffing and rubbing my face.

“Oh, honey, I’m so terribly sorry,” She replied, hugging me. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be…?”

“But it was,” I replied, pulling away. “She’s always been so funny and outgoing, except when she gets shy and blushes. She’ll wrinkle her nose when she gets annoyed, but it’s all fun. She’s so beautiful and…” Something in my mind clicked, making my heart sink further. “Oh my god… what have I done…?”

“Jinnie, please,” Sooyoung asked, making me look at her. “Maybe this is fate! Maybe we’re supposed to get back together. I miss you so much, I just want you and the boys back.” My eyes widened when she leaned in, making me stand as she opened her eyes, looking hurt. 

“Oh my god…. Sooyoung, you’re the one who broke up with me. You moved away, for your work, I wanted to try long distance, you didn’t,” I said, my brain creating memories and realizations at rapid speed.

“Jinnie, come on,” Sooyoung begged, standing. “She’s not the right one for you.”

“You got into my head,” I said, wide eyed. “Oh my god, Sooyoung, what did you make me do?! I was hanging out with you because I missed you! We were best friends before we were dating!” I paused, stepping back in horror. “Was this your plan…? You don’t know what’s right for me! I haven’t seen you in years!” I yelled.

“Jinnie,” Sooyoung started, but I cut her off.

“Don’t call me that!” I screamed, walking towards the door. “I have to go find Y/n. You stay away from me and my family from now on. I don’t want to see your face ever again.” I slammed the door, letting out a heavy sigh. I had to find her, I had to apologize. I knew I was going to have to beg to get her back…. God, I’m such an idiot…. 

I ran to my car, getting in and opening my phone. I had missed text messages from all the boys, they must be looking for me. Just as I opened the phone app to call Y/n, my phone began to ring with a mysterious phone number. I squinted my eyes, thinking maybe it was for work. I answered it, listening to a new voice on the phone. My heart sank, eyes widening and tears dropping.

“What…?” I whispered, heart breaking. “I’m on my way.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,131

Beeping. Steady, but loud. Pain, sharp and everywhere. I was awake, but I didn’t know where I was. Something was in my hand, another hand, and it was holding mine weakly. I opened my eyes, looking around the darkened room.

It was small, machines to my left and right. A television hung up in the top right corner, and in front of me were curtains that were closed to block outside the room. I was in a hospital. When I looked at the owner of the hand, it was Seokjin, and he was asleep. The time beside him read six in the morning, making me squint my eyes. 

I tried to sit up, but pain ran through my body far worse than when I wasn’t moving. I moved the blanket, staring at my stomach. I had bandages wrapped around my torso, and whatever was still viewable had black and blue bruises. I moved my blanket further to look at my legs. They, too, had bandages on some spots, and bruises on all of the viewable areas. My arms matched, and I realized I had a bandage wrapped around my neck. I gulped, wincing at the memories of the previous night.

“Oh my god, Y/n,” Seokjin said, making me turn to look at him. Hurt and anger still filled my soul when I looked at him, but I knew I needed him at this moment. I couldn’t do this alone. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I… I went for a walk, and I got jumped by some hybrids,” I said, tearing up. “Jin, it was just like when I was little….” My voice was raw, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“Y/n…” Seokjin mumbled, hugging me. “I am so sorry….”

“Jin, why are you here?” I asked, pulling away.

“You were right… about Sooyoung…. Baby, I am so sorry that I neglected you and said the things I said…. I should’ve never done that to you, and I’m so sorry,” Seokjin choked out, a couple tears falling. “God, this is all my fault…. If I would’ve just listened to you….”

“Jin,” I mumbled, heart aching. “I know you missed your friend… and I know I still love you… but I can’t just get back together with you after what you said….”

“I know, I know. I crossed the line, I don’t expect you to take me back,” He said, tears falling down his face. I sighed, reaching over and wincing as I wiped his tears.

“Seokjin, I have no doubt in my mind that you are my soulmate,” I whispered, frowning. “How about this…. We’ll call off the engagement, start all over. Then, in the future, if everything works out, we’ll try again.”

“Really?” Seokjin asked, staring at me. I nodded, sighing.

“It’ll take me some time to heal… physically and mentally… but I think we should try again,” I whispered, looking. I smiled softly, turning and looking back up at the ceiling. “Doesn’t mean you can’t still beg.”

“Oh, I’ll be begging every day for the rest of my life for you,” Seokjin replied. “Y/n… what happened last night? Who did this to you?”

“Well…” I started, tearing up once more. “That big case you had a while ago, the man I met in the grocery store, his hybrids came to attack me…. They said they liked the ring, and to get back at you would be to come for me…. Then….” Realization hit me with like a ton of bricks. “The boys, they saved me.”

“Well, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi fought them, then Taehyung and Jimin called the ambulance and me…” Seokjin started. “That’s what they told me.”

“Where are they? Are they okay?” I asked, staring at him.

“Well… they’re waiting out in the waiting room. I told them to stay there in case…” He trailed off, frowning.

“Seokjin,” I said, making him look at me. “I’m not relapsing in my fear of hybrids. Now, bring my boys in here, please.”

Seokjin nodded, standing up and walking out. Almost instantly, Jungkook and Hoseok were through the door, wide eyed. Hoseok ran around, arms wrapping around me gently. I sighed in relief, hugging him as hard as I could. 

“You’re okay,” I whispered. Namjoon came around, along with Yoongi, hugging me with Hoseok. “Boys, are you alright? Hurt anywhere?”

“Just a couple of blows, nothing major,” Namjoon replied as we all pulled away. 

“Y/n, I’m so sorry,” Jimin said, hyperventilating. I shook my head, motioning him over. He came and sat down, letting me hug him.

“Boys, me being in this hospital bed is no one’s fault. Not yours, not Jin’s. I shouldn’t have run out so late,” I said, pulling away and wiping his tears.

“But, we didn’t spend time with you,” Taehyung cried. “It’s our fault too that you were ignored….”

“Well, I won’t argue with that,” I whispered, frowning at them. “Look, I missed you boys.”

“Sooyoung is a bitch,” Jungkook said, glaring at the ground. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I knew she was up to something, I just knew it, I should’ve done something.”

“It’s in the past. Let’s just move on, and not mention her,” I asked, laying my head back and closing my eyes, a headache setting in.

“You guys are going to have to beg too,” Yoongi said with a smirk.

“I’ll never argue with begging, or praising,” I replied with a chuckle.

“So… you aren’t scared of us…?” Hoseok asked, quietly. This caused the tension in the room to build, making me look at them as they all frowned, stepping back away from me.

“No, not at all,” I replied, watching them all sigh in relief. “You all have taught me to love hybrids, no matter what. Yes, it was terrifying what happened, and a lot of old memories are coming back from the night I want to forget… but how could I ever hate the men who tried to save me…?”

“Oh, thank god,” Hoseok breathed out, walking over quickly and kissing my lips before hugging me.

“What about you and Jin…?” Yoongi mumbled, again, building the tension.

“Well, we’ve called off the engagement,” Seokjin said, making them all frown. I could see the heartbreak in their faces.

“But, we’re going to start over, see where it takes us,” I finished, nodding my head. “This relationship is bigger than us. It involves all of you boys. Plus, I still love Seokjin, and I know he’s my soulmate…. We’re just gonna take things slow, see where they go.”

“God, I can’t wait for you to come home,” Jungkook said, walking over and laying in bed with me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I winced. He pouted, hiding his face.

“Me too, Kookie… me too.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 1,002

“You know I can walk, right?” I asked Namjoon as he carried me inside.

“Nope, you’re bed written, doctor’s orders,” Namjoon replied with a smile.

“He said I was alright,” I replied, rolling my eyes as he sat me on the couch.

“Y/n’s home!” Taehyung shouted, running in and giving me a soft hug, which I took. The other boys came in, Hoseok sitting on the other side of me and Yoongi sitting in front of me. I instinctively started to play with his hair and rub his ears, which made him pur.

“Hey, honey, welcome home,” Seokjin said, shyly. It’s been three days since the incident, and the hospitalization, and there hasn’t been much time to discuss the plan of our sleeping situation, if we still would or not.

“Thank you,” I replied, smiling softly. “Can we all talk? So I can go lay down?”

“Oh, now you want to lay down,” Namjoon teased, kissing my cheek softly. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Seokjin asked, sitting in the armchair. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook sat around us.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” I started, hesitant. “I know these three like the back of my hand. I know their strengths, weaknesses, what they love and what they hate… but I don’t know much about you three.”

“You hate us,” Jungkook said, making the other two gasp.

“What? No, of course not,” I replied, giggling as they sighed in relief. “I just need some time with you boys before I know you. Take things slow.”

“Makes sense,” Jimin replies.

“Jin,” I said, looking at him as he looked down, playing with his hands. “I think I should sleep with one of these guys, just for now while we… start over.” It sounded dumb to me, but it was the only thing that made sense. 

“Sounds fair to me,” He replies, looking up shyly. I nod, standing up, making Namjoon huff.

“Okay, good, now I’m going to bed,” I replied, walking to the stairs. “It’s good to be home.”

I knew the boys smiled at that statement, it meant this was my home and I was here to stay. I walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom, my bedroom. I knew Seokjin wouldn’t mind me resting here, plus it was the biggest bed.

I went and laid in it, sighing in relief at my aching body. I shut my eyes, relaxing a bit. I felt someone join me, and I knew it was Yoongi. He loved to sleep, so it wasn’t a surprise to me. I turned to my side, snuggling into him as he began to purr, helping me fall fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was the afternoon. My sleep schedule was going to me crazy. The sun was setting, but even after sleeping for so long, I still felt exhausted. My stomach growled, making me pout. I looked over and noticed Yoongi was gone, making me frown further.

I stood up, putting on my robe and walking out and downstairs. As I did, I noticed the candles surrounding the living room, making me squint my eyes. Did we lose power? I walked to the kitchen, blinking in surprise at Hoseok and Jimin in tuxedos.

“What’s this?” I asked. “I’m under dressed?”

“You look perfect,” Jimin said, blushing softly.

“We’ll be your waiters for the night, miss,” Hoseok said, walking over and offering his arm, which I took.

“What are you boys up to?” I asked as he took me out back. 

The sunset was a gorgeous orange-pink as it started to disappear. More candles were lit everywhere, and some rose petals were scattered. In our garden, Seokjin was standing next to the table, looking shy in his tuxedo.

“I’m very under dressed,” I said, looking at Seokjin up and down. 

“I figured… we’re starting over, why not take you on a first date…?” Seokjin mumbled and Hoseok took me over, pulling out the chair and allowing me to sit.

“Well, clever,” I admitted.

“Is it working?” Seokjin replied, sitting across from me.

“You definitely got some brownie points,” I replied, looking around. “This is so pretty.”

“I just wanted it to match you,” He commented, flashing a smile as I rolled my eyes.

“Nice to know that hasn’t changed,” I mumbled, smirking as he chuckled.

Jimin and Hoseok brought us our food, making me chuckle. It was all so silly, but sweet, I must admit. It was a luxurious meal, making me feel really out of place.

“I wish someone would’ve told me, so I could’ve dressed nicer,” I told Seokjin, digging in as it was my only meal for the day.

“I think you look perfect,” Seokjin said, making me roll my eyes.

“You and Jimin both,” I replied, flashing a smile. “So, Seokjin, tell me about yourself.” I played along, my heart soaring. God I missed him, even with the underlying hurt and anger I still felt, this was all so… peaceful.

“Well, I went to college to be a hybrid lawyer, I love pretty things, and for a long time, my favorite color was pink,” Seokjin said, with a smile, looking amused. “What about yourself?”

“Well, funny you say that you’re a hybrid lawyer, because I’ve recently started to love hybrids,” I replied with a smile.

“Oh, have you?” Seokjin responded.” Well, I happen to have seven of my own, they’d love to meet you eventually I bet.”

We both started laughing and, for just a second, everything felt normal again, as if Sooyoung didn’t even happen, getting attacked didn’t happen, we were just… ourselves again… but I knew it wasn’t true, wasn’t right. Even so, I decided to take this time and enjoy my company, just like when we were in college. Let my worries fade away at the person I knew I loved, I knew was my soulmate. Even after everything, my heart swelled with love for him. I pushed away the feeling of sadness and anger, just so I could enjoy this moment of peace and love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 879

When I opened my eyes, Jimin was sitting on my stomach and smiling big. I was lying on my back in bed from a nap, and I couldn’t help but laugh at the boy on top of me. He smiled bigger, leaning over and pecking my forehead.

“It’s park day!” He shouted, hopping off of me and running out the door, making me laugh.

It’d been approximately a year since the attack, and Seokjin and I restarting our relationship. This go was even better than the first, if you ask me. We were so much more caring and patient with one another, and so much more loving. We had days for everything, Sunday’s being the days for a date with just us, all the others with the other boys.

It was interesting to see where my relationship lies with all of them. I’m closest with Hoseok and Yoongi, Namjoon and Taehyung coming close, but if I had to choose anyone to join me at the grocery store, or come cuddle, it’d be Jungkook and Jimin. We all had such a loving relationship together, it’s odd to think about what my life was before them.

I stood up, walking to my closest to get dressed. Today was the day we went to the park - to play, to have a picnic, to chat, to meet others. I wanted to take a small nap before leaving, which the boys agreed to. Now, I knew Jimin and Taehyung would be anxious to leave, so I tried to make it quick.

I walked downstairs, seeing the hybrids in the living room watching television. I walked to the kitchen to see Seokjin making some sandwiches, back turned to me. I walked over, hugging him around his waist and resting my forehead on his back.

“Welcome, sleepyhead,” Seokjin said. I knew he was smiling.

“Has Jimin bugged you the entire time?” I asked, kissing his back before letting go to lean on the island. He turned around, chuckling.

“Yeah, but I’m used to it by now,” He replied. “Besides, it’s cute to watch him beg to wake you up.”

“Well, I’m grateful you let me sleep,” I said with a smirk. “Ready for our park day?”

“Yes!” The boys shouted from the living room, making us laugh.

“Well, I guess we should leave,” I said, grabbing the basket filled with food and walking out to our car.

At the park, I threw around a frisbee with Namjoon and Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook playing not too far from us. Seokjin sat on the picnic blanket, Yoongi laying his head in his lap, sleeping no doubt. Taehyung was in the middle of the three of us, trying desperately to catch the frisbee.

“I’m sorry, boys, I need a minute,” I said, walking over to the blanket and laying down, looking at the sky. 

“Yoongi, come help us!” Hoseok shouted. Yoongi groaned, standing and walking over to the other boys. 

“Hi, honey,” Seokjin said. I shifted so my head was on his lap. “How are you?”

“Breathless,” I replied with a smile. “How about yourself?”

“I am too, but not for the same reason,” He replied, pushing the hair out of my face. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

“You’re such a cheesecake,” I said. “You’re cute.” He leaned down, kissing my lips softly before pulling away.

“You know, I think I have a question to ask you,” He said, making me sit up and squint my eyes.

“Yeah?” I asked in concern.

“Yeah, nothing bad,” Seokjin replied with a chuckle.

I heard Jimin shout, making my head twist. He was laughing at the sprinkles with Jungkook, running around it. I sighed in relief, turning back to Seokjin only for my smile to drop. He was holding a box with a ring in it. It wasn’t like the first one, no, it was grander. Bigger. More beautiful than I could’ve imagined.

“I know it’s different,” Seokjin whispered. “When we first got engaged, we were in college…. I barely had enough to pay for my home. Now, I have more money than I could dream, and wanted you to have something as beautiful as you.”

“Oh my god,” I whispered. 

“It’s been a year since my horrible mistake…. I’m so lucky you gave me another chance, but I think it’s time…. Y/n… will you marry me… again?” He whispered. 

The nerves showed on his face, my own mouth dropped open in shock, looking between him and the rock on the ring. I thought about everything we’ve been through, all the years we’ve known each other. 

“Yes,” I whispered, looking at him. He seemed stunned, and we just stared at each other for a couple minutes. “Yes!”

Seokjin hugged me tight, and I felt tears pricking my eyes. I hugged him tight, hiding my mouth in his shoulder. I heard the other boys run over, cheering and making us pull apart. I laughed, wiping away the tears. I held out my hand, Seokjin putting it on my finger.

“Can we not wait this time?” Jimin asked, making Seokjin laugh.

“Not at all,” Seokjin replied, kissing my lips. The other boys knelt down, hugging around the two of us, just as excited as we were. Seokjin and I were once again engaged.


	21. Chapter 21

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Hybrid!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Human!Seokjin x Human!Reader; Eventual relationship with Snow Leopard!Yoongi, Red Panda!Hoseok, Koala!Namjoon, Calico Cat!Jimin, Husky!Taehyung, Doberman!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Animal Attacks, Abuse (Physical & Mental), Depression, Anxiety; Possible PTSD mentions; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution. <3

**Word Count** : 859

I paced in a room unfamiliar to me, my breathing fast and my heart racing. I was incredibly nervous, even with not that many people here. The white dress I wore was long and stunning, lace running down my arms. My hair was beautifully done in some sort of style I’d never be able to create. It was time to walk down the aisle.

After all this time, I didn’t expect to be so nervous. I knew this is what I wanted, but the nerves got to me. What if’s filled my brain with horrible thoughts of the future. What if…. My thoughts and pacing were interrupted when the door opened, Hoseok and Taehyung peeking in. They smiled softly, making me smile back as they came in.

“You look amazing,” Hoseok whispered, walking over and pecking my cheek.

“Thank you,” I replied.

“Why are you nervous?” Taehyung asked, curiously.

“Well… just pre-aisle jitters I think,” I replied with a small smile. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Hoseok said with the flash of a smile. “Yoongi, Tae, and I will be standing right next to you.”

“And Namjoon, Jungkook, and Jimin will be directly on the other side,” Taehyung said with a large smile. 

“Seokjin and you in the middle,” Hoseok whispered with a smile.

“Guys, it’s almost time,” Yoongi said, peeking in. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” I replied with a smile.

“She’s nervous,” Taehyung said, making me glare at him. 

“Why?” Yoongi asked, coming inside and walking over. I huffed, staring at his untied tie. I began to tie it, keeping my mind busy.

“I’m just thinking about everything that could go wrong, whether it’s tonight or in the future,” I replied.

“Y/n,” Taehyung whined, pouting. “Nothing can go wrong!”

“Everything can go wrong,” I retorted, “but thank you.”

“Alright,” Yoongi said, watching me as I smoothing his suit down. “I’m realistic. Everything could go wrong, very easily.”

“Yoongi,” Hoseok warned.

“Everything could go wrong… but we’ll handle it,” Yoongi said with a small smile. “That’s what family is for.”

I took a moment to smile at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. They each hugged me before exiting, no doubt going to the altar to stand. I picked up my flowers, taking a deep breath before exiting the safety of my room. 

I went to the double doors, watching two men in suits open it. I froze slightly as all eyes landed on me, the guests standing and watching as music played softly. I started to walk down, keeping my eyes on Seokjin, who looked as nervous as me. I saw tears brimming his eyes, making me smile.

When I made it, I stood there, staring at the man I love. I listened to the minister begin the ceremony, but I kept my sight on Seokjin. I peeked behind him to see Namjoon, Jimin, and Jungkook all smiling. Jimin had fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

“If y'all make me cry,” I whispered, making Seokjin chuckle softly.

“You’re stunning,” Seokjin whispered, smiling softly. 

The minister continued, and once we said our I do’s, we kissed. This kiss was different. A mixture of passion and softness. It just felt… different. I was no longer kissing my fiance, but kissing my husband.

We were all in the reception hall, everyone dancing and talking. I was sitting with Seokjin, laughing at the jokes he pulled. The boys were all dancing on the dance floor, only making the two of us laugh even more. 

“So, was this the perfect wedding?” Seokjin asked, pulling my attention away.

“Mmm, close,” I replied, making him scoff. “I’m joking. Yes it was perfect.” I leaned over, kissing his lips softly.

“Kisses from you feel different,” He mumbled, kissing me again.

“Yeah?” I asked, kissing him once more.

“You two are never going to stop now, huh?” Namjoon asked, making us look at him and laugh. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Seokjin replied.

“Fantastic,” Jimin said, pretending to vomit.

“Hey, you guys get kisses too,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“So, what next?” Hoseok asked, coming over and sitting in a chair backwards.

“Honeymoon,” Jungkook said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Any ideas where you two will go?” Yoongi asked. I bit my lip, smiling between the two. 

“Well, we were thinking an island,” I started.

“And we were thinking eight of us,” Seokjin replied. I watched some of their tails wag, making me giggle.

“Wait, all of us are going?” Taehyung asked, wide eyed. 

“Yeah,” I replied with a smile as I placed my arm on the back of Seokjin’s chair. “We are all a family.”

“Plus, we think it’d be funner with eight,” Seokjin said with a smirk, making me roll my eyes. The boys blushed, looking between the two of us.

“What about after that? What’s your plans?” Jimin asked, moving his head to the side curiously.

“I don’t know,” I replied. “I think that’s the fun part…. We’re all just going to find out together.” Seokjin kissed my lips, making me chuckle and pull away. Oh, what life will bring us, but for now, I think we’re all looking forward to the honeymoon.


End file.
